


[VD]Cross Infection

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 交叉感染。摸了一整个鱼塘。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

热气蒸腾，理性丧失。  
但丁从五光十色的天花板中恍惚回神，身上的重量压着他正在规律地喘息，汗水从维吉尔的腰间划过紧实的肌肉，消失在两人相连的地方。  
他们还未彻底从上一轮情事中挣脱，暂时享受着高潮的余韵。  
浑身上下都湿漉漉的，头发凌乱地蘸在脸上。黏腻感并不好受，但丁皱了皱眉头，他想去冲个澡。今晚或许可以早点结束，从身体深处渗出疲惫，更何况腰酸腿软，肩膀也提不起力气。  
他的兄长似乎对于探索两人的身体充满了兴趣，可是每晚不间断的情事让他有点难以应对维吉尔毫无止尽的欲望。  
所以他的打算落空了，插入身体深处粗大的性器还沉甸甸地彰显着存在感，毫无放过他的打算。于是只能哑着声音推动压在他身上的人，“出去。”  
身上的人纹丝不动，抓住了他的双手置于一侧，下身又得寸进尺地往前推进了一段，抵在前列腺上不断研磨。恶魔的不应期结束地很快，随着重新开始的冲撞，不就就听到但丁发出痛苦又难耐的喘息，维吉尔才松开一只手，按住他的膝盖再一次打开他兄弟的身体，进入到更深的地方。  
“才刚刚开始。不过。”他低下头在舔弄着但丁的耳廓，不慌不忙地说道，“如果你想求饶，我也许会考虑一下。”  
但丁忽视了耳边传来的清晰水声，和滑腻的触感，回以嘲弄的眼神。你在说些什么蠢话，不用发出声音维吉尔就读懂了他的意思。就像每次明明在床上爽地浑身颤抖却还是倔强地想扳回一局。  
不管维吉尔想不想承认，这样的但丁确实能引起他的欲望，不过他的弟弟无论何时都对他充满了吸引力，性的意味上更是如此。  
堆积在体内的快感疯狂攀升，达到临界值，但丁正处于摇摇欲坠的边缘，试图将他推下悬崖和拉住绳索的是同一个人，欲望被完全地掌握在了另一个人手上。他咬牙吞下支离破碎的呻吟，更试图绞进后穴，却反而将他送入更深的地方。  
直到维吉尔捅开纠缠着他的吸吮着他的软肉，操入结肠，从未被进入过的地方引起他的慌乱，却被他拼命压制在了身体里，反馈出的却是被完全占有的惊喜般地颤栗。身体欣喜地接受了从未遇见过的痛苦，毫无阻碍地酝酿出了全然陌生的快感。  
过分的痛感和极致的快意直冲进脑海深处，他根本意识不到自己已经在毫无帮助的情况下射了出来，原来就汗水淋漓的身体更是一塌糊涂。  
维吉尔终于品尝到了自己亲手创造的甜蜜的果实，他用一种欣赏的目光地看着但丁承受着这一切，接受他的全部，并且开发出全新的自己。  
但丁绷紧了身体，无声地呻吟，双手狂乱地抓破了身下的床单，揉成一团。后穴更是无意识地蠕动收紧，将兄长的欲望完整地吞吃入腹，他茫然而无助地注视着这一切的发展，即无法阻拦也根本不想阻拦。  
两人紧密纠缠，再也容不下一丝空隙。  
等到但丁回神的时候，眼泪已经不由自主地顺着眼角滑落。他的视线中模糊一片，只剩下维吉尔的轮廓。  
他猛然闭起眼睛，泪水却怎么也止不住。无力地瘫软在床上，情爱的痕迹遍布全身，饱满的胸膛起伏不定。他让意识逐渐回笼。  
“你哭了。”  
而维吉尔只是被打乱了呼吸，他将垂落的头发重新梳至脑后，露出神采奕奕的眼睛，探究似的看着自己的弟弟。而这种好奇又肯定的语气让但丁牙根发痒。  
“这只是生理性的。”但丁睁开眼睛，维吉尔倒映在他的视线上，眼泪却还是不由自主地滑落眼眶。  
维吉尔俯下身，四目相对，对方银白色的睫毛都清晰可见，波光粼粼的蓝像吹乱的春水。  
维吉尔发出喟叹，接着说道，“我想起来了。”  
他向后退了一点，然后又一次整根插入，看着但丁眼中不断氤氲的水光，说道，“你小时候总是一个人躲起来哭。”  
他想起被藏在记忆深处的那个年幼的弟弟。一个讨厌的爱哭鬼，躲在自己和母亲的身后。即使在逃亡的日子中，他还是总得分出心神照顾他，把他从黑影和恐惧里拽出来，在母亲担心之前，在带他回家的路上帮他把眼泪擦干。  
维吉尔垂眼。  
但丁的双腿快支撑不住要从他的腰间滑落，被维吉尔抓住脚踝固定在肩头。他的身体已经完全被打开了，后穴被捣地一塌糊涂，过量的体液随着两人的动作从嫣红的后穴中溢出。  
“现在……不会了。”他从身后转移着注意力，喘息着说道。  
“撒谎。”维吉尔的声音就在咫尺之间，呼吸交融，亲密地没有一丝阻隔。  
“我会的。”但丁脸上还挂着泪水，却冷笑着说道，“等你再死一次。”  
“那这次你会穿黑纱吗？”维吉尔亲吻着他的眼泪消失的鬓角，“嗯？”  
“我会在你的墓碑上开一枪。”  
维吉尔不置可否，他们今晚还有很多时间，反正撬开他下面那张嘴也更容易一些。  
“不……等、等！”  
狂风骤雨般地抽插从身下传来，每一次都用尽全力地操入深处。欲望没过他的神志，但丁无法再夺回身体的自主权，只能像抓住最后的浮木一般抱住了兄长，慌乱地抵着他的颈侧摩挲着额头。从一开始伴随着水声的惊喘，到最后只能软着声音，一声一声地乞求他停下。  
而维吉尔根本不会停下来，尽管肩上全是但丁的眼泪和汗水。他听着但丁的声音从含着情欲的呻吟，逐渐转为无措的哭泣，指甲在他的背后留下一道道带血的划痕，却很快就被愈合，不痛，却带着一阵令人心悸的痒，就仿佛情趣一般挠在身上。  
于是他身下的动作越发凶狠，手上安抚着弟弟的动作就越是温柔，一下一下拍着他的后背，就像小时候安慰着被恶魔吓到哭泣的但丁，轻轻地哄着他不要害怕，全心地依赖着他。  
直到身下的但丁崩溃地因为永无止境的快感而失神抽泣，再也控制不住自己的眼泪，撩开他被泪水浸湿的头发，在欲海中拼命地抓住他的施暴者和唯一可以信任的人。  
维吉尔才露出满意的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

魔界的生活枯燥且无聊。  
永远暗红色的地面和泛着灰白的天空，不带变化的景色，以及永远不知死活，杀都杀不完的恶魔。  
但丁已经厌倦了继续去挑衅前赴后继的恶魔，他挥舞着大剑，似乎对父亲的认同又深了一点，跟魔界比，人界简直美丽地像个花园。  
更何况拍死再多的蚂蚁又能带来多大的乐趣呢？  
他努力让自己提起精神，真魔人拓宽了他的视野，然而地平线后依旧没有维吉尔的身影。他决定去想想那些快乐的事情，比如披萨和草莓圣代，还有离开三天独自去处理裂缝的维吉尔。  
“我可以单独处理，但丁，留在这里等我回来。”  
就像他对尼禄说的，他得照看好他的老爹。  
他们分开过很长的时候，而现在只是过了区区三天而已，他没必要如此看重兄长的归期。  
所以当他徒手将第一千零二十四只来送死的恶魔捏碎，他不得不承认自己还是无法抑制心中空洞的燥郁。  
于是但丁猛然张开四翼，向上空飞去。  
魔界唯一的好处就是充盈的魔力能让他在很长的一段时间内保持真魔人的形态。  
四周瞬间被红色的魔力笼罩，来自强大恶魔的威压震慑了所有蠢蠢欲动的恶魔，让他们意识到谁才是这片区域里的王者。  
但丁扇动身后的龙翼，卷起劲风，枯草乱震。  
他竖起瞳孔，目视远方，一股熟悉的魔力正以极快的速度向他冲来。  
魔剑重新出现在他的手中，幻影剑欢欣地舞动在他身边。  
静到极致，只剩下魔力在高温下燃烧的声音，带着令人心悸的压迫感。  
须臾之间，破空声起，两个强大的恶魔撞击到了一起。  
以他们为中心，四周的大地被他们剧烈的魔力震塌，碎石飞溅。  
但丁惊醒般地发出恶魔的吼叫，夹杂着终于遇见对手的欣悦，魔力一层层从他身后的龙翼中荡开。  
维吉尔随即抓住他的肩膀，一个俯冲将他掼倒在地。  
砰的一声，巨大的声响回荡在这个空间，他们魔力所及的方圆里，所有的恶魔都化为齑粉。  
红色的恶魔落于被冲击力所铸的坑穴中，仍不甘心地将幻影剑尽数插入身上的恶魔。  
维吉尔闷哼一声，立刻抓住他额前的尖角，过高的温度哪怕以真魔人的皮肤也觉得滚烫异常，但是他没有放手，迫使身下的但丁以痛苦的姿势抬起头看着他。  
“告诉我。”蓝色的钩爪穿破但丁的翼膜，令他再也无法挣扎，发出痛苦的嘶吼。  
“你是在挑衅我吗？”  
可惜现在的但丁是全然恶魔的形态，这就意味着他无限趋向于恶魔的本能，原始地遵从自己的欲望，以及向比他更强大的征服者臣服。  
“很好。”维吉尔微微低头，魔力更甚。  
恶魔之间的交媾并不需要温存和前戏，那是属于人类的需求。  
火焰般魔力顺着但丁的胸口涌下腹部，流入神秘的缝隙。而本该保护下身弱点的甲骨被粗暴地打开，展露出微颤的性器，以及柔软而坚韧的内穴。  
但丁试图挣扎，羞耻感和被窥探的不适重新在他的身上蔓延，他扭动着腰腹，想要躲开恶魔的视线，鳞片在两人的冲撞中被震落。却被维吉尔的尾巴缠在腰间，只能维持着被打开的姿势动弹不得。  
维吉尔收起利爪上的勾刺，探入其中。但丁终于忍不住发出嘶吼。  
不同与人类那湿润且脆弱地需要小心开拓的柔软后穴，恶魔的内腔高热而紧致。细密的内鳞在外物刚一进入时，就裹挟着高热的魔力，热情地吸吮着入侵者的到来。  
维吉尔发出喟叹，任何姿态的但丁都能令他惊喜，而随着他手指的不断深入和挑逗，那个代表着全然雌伏的地方终于在他的不懈探索下打开了一丝缝隙。  
接着就是宛如潮水般泛滥溢出的蜜液，以及但丁狂乱地拍打起翅膀，他忽视不了身体内部发生的变化，这种奇异并夹杂着痛苦的快感正在蚕食他仅剩不多的理智。  
“你已经准备好了。”  
来着魔人的声腔在但丁的脑海中发出回震般地声音，但丁模糊地思考着失态的变化，却陷入更深的迷茫。  
但是他在熟悉的魔力中感到安心，维吉尔又重新回到了他的身边。  
他在强大的压迫力下努力直起上半身，抬起脖颈，就像巨龙像他的恋人展露逆鳞。  
维吉尔毫不犹豫地一口咬下，尖牙刺穿坚韧的皮肤，伴随着熟悉的血腥味，恶魔粗壮且覆盖着鳞片的性器直捅而入。  
但丁再也控制不住身上的魔力，随着他痛苦的呻吟发疯似地涌动，化作一道道利刃割裂他们的皮肤。  
在血腥与痛苦中欢爱本来就是他们的固定节目，维吉尔不在乎这片土地被他们摧毁成什么样子，而身下的红色恶魔吸引了他全部的注意力。  
贪婪的后穴不停泛出蜜液地将他的性器吞入更深的地方，浪荡的水声响彻四周。恶魔的性爱毫无保留，征服与被征服的关系反而使他们更加清晰地直面自己的欲望。想要撬开包裹着人类外壳的但丁并不容易，而恶魔状态的他却格外地坦诚，外表坚硬而内里却柔软地一塌糊涂。  
在不停歇的撞击下，内腔终于颤巍巍地被打开了，白色的蜜液立刻汹涌而出，随着他们的交合的动作滴落在地上。而蓝色的恶魔将自己整根性器部顶入，嵌入腔口，将蕴含着自己魔力的精液尽数射在敏感的内壁上，炙热而滚烫。  
射精进行了很久，久到但丁无力地垂下双腿，仍在继续。快感几乎冲垮他的防御，仿佛是被标记了一样，他身上充满了属于另一个人相同的魔力，与自己本身的魔力交缠在一起，安抚着他。  
恶魔之间交配的方式，将一方完全占有并支配。  
维吉尔将重新化为人形的但丁收拢在自己宽大的蓝翼之下，尾巴缠绕在他的手臂上，就着相连的姿势，开始了第二次入侵。


	3. Chapter 3

滴答、滴答、滴答——  
过去多久了？十分钟？二十分钟？  
也许并没有多久，不过但丁已经没空去想那些了，所有可以用来计时的工具已经仿佛达利的画，随着被搅成一团的思维融成了一滩滩扭曲的水渍。  
他将额头深埋进枕头中，双唇被口枷束缚，难耐地扭动身体，喘息着却只能发出呜咽的呻吟，任由泛滥的汗液和无法抑制的口水浸湿散发着阳光气息的枕巾。  
他开始有一点走神，恍惚地想转头看向兄长的方向，视线却被快感激出的生理性泪水模糊成了一片。  
他看见维吉尔的轮廓，从将他放置在这里，就一直坐在不远处的椅子上，捧着一本绿色封面的书，对他所遭受的一切不为所动。  
隔靴搔痒般快感在体内不停地堆积，分身已经挺翘，从顶端流下白色的浊液却始终得不到释放。  
“唔……！”突然加剧的震动从身后传来，无情的机器被维吉尔又抬高了一个档位，剧烈而机械地震动着。但丁发出一声泣音，喉结滚动，腰窝下陷成色情的弧度。他忍不住夹紧颤抖的双腿，汗液和止不住的体液顺着绷紧的大腿肌肉滑落，殷红的臀缝中滑出一点黑色的柄，他抬高了腰，将按摩棒重新吞吃回身体里。  
这个游戏毫无意义，他抽出最后的一丝神志想到，我想要的不是这个，我想要的……  
被魔具反剪在背后的双手握紧了拳，青筋出现在手腕上，又无力地松开。  
维吉尔气定神闲地翻过一页纸，至少看起来，仍旧衣冠楚楚。如果此时但丁还拥有理智一定会讥讽他拥有圣徒般地忍耐力。但是罪魁祸首却对这房间里翻滚的情潮视若无睹。  
维吉尔当然不是圣徒，他是一只恶魔，所有的忍耐都是为了摘取最后的果实，而现在所需要做的一切，就是站在高处，等着但丁带着他想要的东西来找他。  
房间很安静，安静到但丁能清晰地听见从身体里传来嗡嗡的震动声，以及放浪的水声，无法被后穴所盛满，不停地从身体里溢处。不用他去思考，就知道放荡地一塌糊涂。  
然而他还是觉得不满足，冰凉的按摩棒无法被身体温暖，哪怕是最大的尺寸也无法同维吉尔的阴茎所媲美，无休止的震动却无法触及他真正的敏感处。他需要更加炽热的、更加粗壮的东西来填满他空虚、贪婪的后穴。他更需要维吉尔的一部分来捅穿他的身体，阎魔刀也好，阴茎也好，然后注入鲜血或者精液，两者皆可，他没什么好挑剔的。  
但丁逐渐失神的双眼一眨不眨地看着他的兄长，就仿佛时间停止在此刻，而他苦苦等待的救赎却将他置若罔闻。  
“他终于结出欺诈之果，”  
维吉尔合上了书本，走到但丁身边，从颈侧慢慢抚上被覆盖着口枷的脸，指尖停留在眼角。  
“红艳香甜，无比可口。*”  
颤抖的睫毛划过温热的掌心，情欲像水滴进了汪洋大海。  
按摩棒被猛然抽出，仍在一边。维吉尔终于换上了早已蓄势待发的分身，整根没入，他握住了但丁的湿汗淋淋的腰，将他拉向自己，另一只手沿着胸口的肌肉，揉捏起了早已因为情欲而艳红的乳尖。  
但丁应激般地弓起了身体，赤裸着的丰腴臀部立刻撞上了粗糙的布料。  
湿热的肠肉急不可耐地缠上了硬挺的阴茎，谄媚般地将他引入早已准备好的巢穴深处。  
“喜欢吗？弟弟……”维吉尔满足的叹息出现在但丁的耳边，将他遥远的神志拉回，身下的撞击每一次都擦过敏感的前列腺，榨出他隐藏在每一根神经中的快乐，反馈回身体里，则是毫无抵抗的放纵。  
但丁的双眼重新聚焦，看清了因为同样激烈的快感而眼角发红的兄长，发丝凌乱地从他的额头垂落。你难道不是吗，他眼神中的意思太过直白，然而反抗和嘲讽的声音都被口枷堵在唇间，僵硬地只能发出因为快感而颤动不已的声音。连身体都在跟他的意识作对，不由己地向快感屈服，被填满的甜蜜蔓延至全身，连指尖都无力地垂下，连动一下都能析出快乐。  
这并不是一场公平的游戏，维吉尔显然已经胜券在握，他清楚地知道弟弟的极限在哪里，并且知道如何抵达。但是作为已经预定的胜利者，他并未打算如此草率地品尝胜利的果实，于是在但丁即将高潮的那一刻，他将但丁重新拖回原点。看着但丁因为被无法释放的快感而挣扎着在他的身下扭动，喉咙发出哀鸣，如果不是及时压制，束缚双手的魔具就要被他震断了。  
等到但丁渐渐平息，整个人瘫软在床上，他在高潮之间跌宕起伏。等到口枷终于从他的脸上褪去，僵硬的嘴角已经无法合拢，最终只能无力地任由另一个人的舌头在他的口中翻搅，肆意地掠夺他最后的呼吸。  
温驯的后穴放任着兄长的阴茎反复操弄，热流最后冲刷在敏感到不可思议的肠壁上，他最后听见维吉尔的声音：  
“Now，Set you free。”  
才终于在熟悉的气息中睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威廉布莱克，《人之抽象》。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁睡着了，窝在沙发上，指尖就差一点点就要碰到地面，旁边就是一本杂志。  
他睡得很熟，冬日午后的阳光透过玻璃，暖洋洋地照在他的身上，银白色的发丝凌乱地覆盖着他的眼睛，透明地仿佛隔着水流的画。事务所里安静地只有他均匀的呼吸声，胸膛起伏。  
维吉尔小心地收起阎魔刀，将染了血的大衣挂在衣架上。靠近但丁时安静地像走在毛毯上的猫。  
他的兄弟在睡着时安静地不可思议，没有呓语，没有噩梦，连时间都放慢了脚步慢慢地等着他醒来。维吉尔的目光落在他的身上，他轻轻地将但丁额前的长发撩起，就仿佛一阵微风吹过他的耳后。  
毫无防备、毫无拒绝，柔软地像草莓圣代上的奶油，甜腻地令人苦恼。  
维吉尔箍住了他的腰，熟睡的身体比平常更温暖一点，他的手放在他胸膛上，轻轻的动。  
但丁嗯了一声，微微蹙眉，被这熟悉而强大的气息所笼罩。在梦中，他置身于童年时的庭院中，远处是家，中央是高大粗壮的榕树，伞盖几乎遮住了碧蓝的天空。他们曾拉着手背着母亲一起爬上树顶，而坚韧的树枝下有着父亲为他们架起的秋千。而他卧倒在树荫下等着维吉尔一起回家，母亲已经做好了晚餐。但是维吉尔好慢，等地他又困又饿。于是在沙莎的树荫下慢慢地睡着了，当微风扫过时，树叶如亲吻般落在他的额头。  
“……唔，”但丁从安逸的睡梦中醒来，来带着朦胧的睡意，“你回来了……”恍惚之间发现自己的双腿正夹着维吉尔的腰，长裤早已褪至膝盖处，脊椎正泛起一阵阵酥麻。  
“嘘——”维吉尔轻轻地咬住他的耳垂，气息酥酥麻麻地吹进耳蜗，“你可以继续睡。”然而手却从黑衬衫的下摆摩挲而上，擦过紧实的腹肌，在但丁应激般地弓起腰时顺势而上，揉捏起丰腴的胸膛，两指夹住已经挺立的的乳尖来回逗弄。“把你交给我。”  
但丁彻底清醒了，他挑眉看着身上的兄长，眼中的困乏和情欲还在不断交叠，宛如两溪交汇，最终汇成一汪蔚蓝的池水。清澈，却深不见底。  
他的双腿推着维吉尔后背，让他彻底靠近自己，两人歪倒在一处，滚进沙发，不堪重负的陈旧家具发出虚弱的哀鸣。  
但丁咬上了维吉尔的嘴唇，虚伪的家伙，他将自己的舌头顶入兄长的口腔，肆无忌惮地勾起对方的舌头交缠在一起。粗糙的舌苔刮过上颚，维吉尔将他的舌头含在嘴里，尖锐的牙齿咬破了他的舌尖，疼痛和酥麻同时从敏感的舌尖传来。等到他们结束这个吻，但丁眯起眼睛，示威般用带着血丝的唾液舔湿了自己红肿的双唇。  
维吉尔压下他的肩膀，而但丁扯开他的皮带，沉重的性器在温热的手掌中勃起。但丁的手常年握着武器，十指有力，当带着粗茧的虎口划过阴茎的沟壑时，维吉尔发出喘息，咬住了但丁的喉结。  
“唔……小心一点。”但丁一边平衡着喘息，一边说道，“我不想每次都搞得都是血。”他砸了咂嘴，咽下最后一口带血腥味的唾液，手中的动作却没有丝毫停止，沉甸甸的性器已经完全在他的手中苏醒，但丁很清楚维吉尔喜欢他怎么做，并且善于学习。  
但丁从凌乱的发丝间看见自己的兄长正燃起汹涌的情欲，而他自己也好不到哪里去，黑色的衬衫被推上胸口，勒出一道红痕，没有被维吉尔含在嘴里的那一颗艳红的乳尖在齿印下水光滟滟。  
等到维吉尔将手指送入但丁的身体时感受到一片湿濡滑腻顺着他的手指蜿蜒流出。是他上午离开前，与但丁交媾时留下的精液，还未被这具身体的主人清理。仿佛随时准备着他回到他们的巢穴，进行下一次交配。  
维吉尔惊讶地挑起眉，他的弟弟总是能给他带来一些惊喜。  
“唔，……我现在很饿，”但丁抬头啃咬着衣领被扯开露出的锁骨，报复似的留下一个个吻痕，“你在等什么——”  
话音未落，最后一个音节被但丁颤抖着吞进腹中，不完整的声音从他的抖动的嘴唇间穿出，身下则是回以毫不留情的撞击，抽插间水声汩汩。  
饱满的臀瓣撞上嶙峋的耻骨，激起肉欲的波浪，而粗壮的性器则深埋进湿热的后穴，将艳红的褶皱都几乎撑到透明。  
他们之间的情事总是毫无保留，直抵核心。正如但丁了解维吉尔那样，维吉尔很快就找到了深藏于他体内的缝隙，穿过层层包裹着他的紧密肠肉，带着高热的抚慰和融化神志的折磨，在一次又一次机械又猛烈的抽插中，他们的身体忠实地反馈出了对方最迫切的渴望。  
身体的快感反射回的满足令人沉迷，就在这样的午后，但丁浑身上下都湿透了，他听见维吉尔因为快感的喘息，痴痴地笑了，口中发出的却是呻吟。  
当维吉尔重新填满他时，但丁从内到外都湿透了，他咬在嘴里的手指被维吉尔抽出来，握在手里。  
他看着自己的兄长，笑着说道，“晚上我想吃披萨。”  
“换一个？”  
“太过分了维吉尔。”他不满地嘟哝着，趴在兄长身上找到了最舒服的位置，毛茸茸的脑袋顶着维吉尔的胸口，“不能你一个人吃独食。”


	5. Chapter 5

这是一件不可思议的事情。  
但丁正托着腮，视线穿过餐桌，看向厨房的方向。  
他的兄长终于脱下了繁复的大衣和马甲，正穿着一件居家的白色衬衫。挽起袖口，露出结实的小臂，修长的手指利落地将草莓去蒂切块。旁边还摆着刚刚打发的新鲜奶油，一些装在玻璃罐里的谷物脆片和松软的芝士蛋糕。正等着厨房的领主将他们组合在一起，献给这间事务所的主人。  
此时，夜风微凉，灯光暗暗。空气中弥散着草莓的甜香，带一点酸涩味的新鲜气息。  
与其说是不可思议，更应该说，他从未想象过这样的画面。  
从他的心底深处，泛起了所有与他所衷爱的甜品相关联的甜，而这种甜又刻上了独属于维吉尔的味道。  
而他很清楚，这种甜味会上瘾，一旦养成习惯，就再也摆脱不掉。  
他把想象从兄长的背影里拔出来，转移到他手中的红色的果实上，是那种将一整颗草莓咬在嘴里汁水迸出的感觉，酸甜可口，连唾液忍不住开始分泌。  
他站起了身，踮着脚步靠近他的兄长。  
“但丁——”  
“啊，被你发现了，”但丁从背后抱住了他的腰，语气里没有丝毫被当场抓包的气恼，温热的吐息喷洒在维吉尔的身后，他的下巴搁在兄长的颈后轻轻地摩挲，重新长出来的胡茬扎地心里泛起麻麻乱乱的痒。  
“……”维吉尔并不打算说明，但丁明晃晃的视线需要他多大的克制力才能忍住不把手中的刀飞出去，他仅仅是看了他的兄弟一眼，捏住刀柄继续手上的工作。  
明明被处理好的草莓越攒越多，然而盘中的数量却没有增加。  
维吉尔无声的纵容使得但丁的动作更加变本加厉，他又拿起一颗草莓放进自己的嘴里，满意地眯起了眼睛，像一只偷了腥的大猫。  
“你应该坐回去。”眼看就要被但丁吃完了，维吉尔终于抓住了他想继续偷吃的手，“如果你想……”  
“我当然想，”但丁笑了，他们挨地很近，从背后看几乎交叠成一个人，他舔了舔流着红色汁水的手指，“我当然都想要，两者皆是。”  
贪婪的家伙，这种时候的但丁尤其显现出恶魔的气质。他们剩下的声音消失在一个含着莓果香气的吻里，味道和但丁想象中的一样好。  
厨具被扫落，叮呤咣啷地响，食材们被推到一边，无人问津。冰冷的大理石贴上炙热的身体，他被欺身压在坚硬的料理台上，边缘的棱角搁着他的腰，只能撑住双手，抬高了臀部。  
他听见维吉尔说了一声咎由自取，却将笑意含在胸膛，如果他没有急不可耐地扯下腰带，也许还有两分可信。  
等到他熟悉的性器直挺挺地捅入身体，腰腹坍塌，他视线模糊，胡乱的摆动着手臂，咣地一声，将瓷器几乎扫落。  
“小心……”维吉尔的声音出现在他的耳旁，装满了草莓的碟子正稳当地出现在他的右手，右腿上出现了鳞片刮过的触感。  
但丁侧过头，无声地说，你这是作弊。  
维吉尔用恶魔的尾巴缠住了他的腰，不顾后穴的纠缠，将分身从他的高热紧致的身体里抽出来。  
但丁不安地扭动身体，却只能伏在料理台上，恶魔的鳞片划过敏感的腰腹，游走上胸膛，将他的手缠绕固定在一起。  
“维吉尔……”但丁发出难耐的呻吟，他扭动腰臀，嫣红后穴欲求不满地翕张开合。  
维吉尔却不为所动，他该让误入自己领地的弟弟得到惩罚，于是他俯下生，对着但丁说道，“不可玩弄食物。”  
“唔……、——不！”但丁睁大了眼睛，连瞳孔都竖起，“你……、！”  
一整颗草莓随着他的手指被推入后穴，粗糙并带着颗粒感的外皮疯狂地刺激着敏感的内壁，但丁怒视他的兄长，挣扎却被尾巴抵消，身体泛起红痕，却连蹆腹都开始止不住地颤抖。  
但丁分不清维吉尔往身后送了几颗，他想自己应该是发出了几声咒骂，然后被他的兄长皱着眉头用手指将它们推入更深处。等到他只能发出呻吟，他的神志早已被体内充斥着的异物感填满，而最后一颗夹不住的果实从他的身体里滑出，带着透明的液体，滚落在了地上。  
维吉尔夹起了它，毫不留情地将它重新送进身体里，他将挣扎着但丁圈在怀里，手指感受着后穴的绞动与推搡，顶着果实来回翻搅，将拒绝驯服成苟合，又装模作样地问道，“你喜欢吗？”  
但丁回以茫然的对视，他的将维吉尔的尾巴紧紧握在手里，无意识中抓住了安全的浮绳，却无法摆脱持续又灭顶的快感。  
掌心炙热的温度从尾尖传来。  
于是他再一次捅入他的身体，带着急躁的压迫感，将果肉顶入最深层，碾过层层阻碍他的褶皱，捣碎在体内。但丁被推向致命的高潮，他的下身射出浊液。在剧烈的抽插间，白色的液体和鲜红的汁液混在一起，滴滴答答地顺着笔直的大腿滑出一道道水痕，流在他们身下。  
待情事稍歇，维吉尔将沾满了两人的体液的衬衫仍在一边，拉起四肢发软的但丁坐在一旁，开始整理起现场。  
但丁看着头发凌乱的兄长，以及一片狼藉的厨房，砸了咂嘴唇，甜地令人上瘾。  
好在食材并没有被他们糟蹋完，也许明天，维吉尔还是会给他做一杯杯草莓圣代。


	6. Chapter 6

“你醉了，但丁。”  
但丁没有反驳，他抬起了清澈的蓝眼睛，看了他一眼，眼角有一点湿润的红色，他拖长了沉醉的调子，“还没有——”却由着维吉尔将酒杯从他的手中抽走，指尖挣扎、垂落。  
通常来讲，他喝醉的时候不会大吵大闹，只安静地坐在沙发上，比以往的任何清醒的时候都安静。他被酒精麻痹的思维正在缓慢地摇晃，看着维吉尔被灯光柔和的背影，模糊成棱角分明的虚影。恶魔的影子在他的脚下舒展，他慢慢地回味着微醺的醉意。维吉尔不该那么快就收走他的乐趣，且毫无补偿。  
所以当维吉尔抱着他走上楼梯时，但丁压住了他的肩膀，故意摔倒在楼梯上。陈旧的木板发出吱呀的声音，事务所微微一震。但丁就着压倒的姿势，笑意盈盈，低头索要一点利息。  
湿热、苦涩、甜腻，但丁尝起来就像被高温熔化的芝士，搅拌着40度甘冽的白兰地。酒香缠绕在他的舌尖，轻柔地扫过上颚，然后纠缠在一起。维吉尔目光沉沉地看着他，他并不想做无用功，试图与一个醉鬼讲道理。于是他耐心等待，等但丁心满意足地结束这个吻。醇厚的酒气感染一般蔓延在两人接触的唇舌上，但丁探出舌尖舔过维吉尔湿润的嘴角，听到他的兄长冰凉地说道，“够了吗？”  
“你太心急了。”但丁半似抱怨地说道，皮扣解开的声音响起，他从维吉尔的身上支起身体，就着楼梯的坡度半跪在他的腿间，看着他的兄长，将已经半硬的性器整个含入口中。  
粗壮的性器很快就在他的口腔中苏醒，就像刚才被品尝过的那样，红肿的薄唇泛着艳情的水光，他尖利的牙尖小心翼翼地划过硬挺的柱身，又被湿热的口腔包裹住，舌尖灵活地舔弄，连沟壑都被仔细关照。  
维吉尔借着这个角度，但丁所有的姿态都一览无遗，无法控制的啖水从嘴角流下，他的弟弟微微抬头，露出了得意的眼神。维吉尔伸出手揉乱了他的头发，将目光遮挡，向后移去，嘉奖般地摩挲着他的后颈。  
但丁更卖力地将他的性器含地更深，脸颊凹陷，故意吸吮地水声滋滋作响。  
维吉尔吐出带着酒味的呼吸，抓住他的头发直接插入，直至喉咙。但丁被这突如其来的冲击反应性地将粗壮的性器全部吞咽，喉咙不由自主地反复挤压，苦涩的味道穿过了他的食管，弄出干呕。他下意识地想用舌苔将性器推出去，却被完全撑满了口腔的性器不留余地地反复操弄。  
口干舌软，牙齿发麻。  
直到维吉尔慢慢减缓了频率，温热干燥的手掌捧着他酸软的脸颊，将所有的精液射进了他的嘴里，才依依不舍地从他的嘴里腿出来。  
但丁忍不住咳出了声，除了被他咽下的那一部分，白色的精液混着着口水从他微微磨损红肿的嘴角滴落，落在手背上。腥涩的味道充满了他所有的感官，填满了他的胃，胃液将今晚的一切混合在一起，消化成燃料，从身体里开始灼烧。这可比酒精糟糕多了，他心想。  
但丁抬眼，而维吉尔正低头看着他，同样从这个角度往上看，灰蓝色的眼睛充满危险地注视着他，竖瞳正打量着今晚的猎物。  
“不要心急，唔……”但丁堪堪开口，就发现自己的声音已经沙哑，而每说一个字，他的喉咙就像被烫过一样。他按着兄长的腰，褪下了早已松垮的裤子，撑起身体，将泛着蜜液的后穴对准了绝对属于恶魔的阴茎。“呵……唔……”在维吉尔的耐心耗尽前，他遵从了自己呼啸欲出的欲望，猛然坐下。  
但丁瘫坐在兄长的身上，发出支离破碎的呻吟，猛烈的冲击伴随着体位的重力，直接插入了最深处，快感仿佛要将他剖开似的，从身后直穿入脑。他的身上红光涌动，连恶魔的角都若隐若现。荡漾着魔力的鳞片出现在他身后的，肩胛骨的轮廓呼之欲出，汗水打湿了他的头发，属于恶魔的竖瞳带着诡异的美感，蓝色的边缘处是细微的红。  
维吉尔的尾巴摩挲着地板的声音仿佛是蛇，攀上但丁的后背，粗粝地刮过新生的鳞片，又痒又疼。  
他抬起但丁的腰，让他微微撑起身体，然后重重落下，性器破开软绵紧致的肠肉，径直碾压过前列腺。  
“啊、等！”但丁死死抓住维吉尔的手，他嘴唇发颤，身下激烈的冲击仿佛将他从醉意中剥离，清醒地意识到自己的处境，却沉溺在情潮之下。  
“太慢了……”维吉尔又一次顶入了后穴，过量的液体在他将但丁抬起时滴落，楼梯上已经有了一滩水迹。他用手指在被完全操开的后穴处打着转，微微一探就贪婪地将他含入。于是又一次坠落，阴茎插人结肠，但丁连呼吸都要忘记了，维吉尔揉捏着绵软的臀肉，等着陷入高潮的但丁重新回过神。  
他们的狂欢还在继续，带着酒精挥发出的绵延的味道，点燃属于彼此的空间，像野兽一般疯狂地释放着情欲，呼吸交融，快感交叠，酣畅淋漓。


	7. Chapter 7

但丁觉得自己正在醒来，他清醒地意识到自己其实并没有睡着，却有了一种苏醒的感觉。  
这是一种奇妙的感觉，介于清醒与昏睡之间。他只是……只是恍惚了一会，又仿佛过了很久，这是一种彻底放空后的宁静，一种将自己无法控制的自暴自弃。当他的身体与他的意识背道而驰，彻底放弃抵抗，忠实地沉溺于令人上瘾的快感时，意识也慢慢被驯养成了同谋，耽于情海。  
他慢慢地将沉闷的疲惫从胸口吐出，抓紧了凌乱的床单。  
柔软的枕头摩挲着他的脸颊，当他意识到自己正在清醒时，他听到了爱人在耳旁湿热的呼吸，尝到了来自身后冲撞的甜蜜，以及，体内无法忽视的高热与饱胀。  
好困。他嘟哝着，伴随着意味不明的呻吟，断断续续地说道，你就不能先让我睡一会吗？  
你可以继续睡。维吉尔虚情假意扮演着一个容忍弟弟任性的温和兄长，而随着身下又一次直接抵住前列腺的用力研磨，听到但丁发出了急促的喘息，与他的言语完全不相符的凶狠动作证明了他真实的意图。  
但丁彻底被操醒了，他不能确定自己又被内射了几次，不休止的欲望将他囚禁在名为维吉尔的孤岛上。唯一可以肯定的是，维吉尔是个不知疲惫的混蛋，他毫不在意但丁瘫软塌陷的腰以及被过度使用到红肿的肛口，过量的白色精液正随着他抽插的动作稀稀落落地滴在床单上，他只是握住但丁遍布青痕的大腿，将他们向外拉开，接着命令道，“把腰抬起来。”  
“滚……！”忍无可忍的但丁直接将枕头甩在了维吉尔的脸上。  
维吉尔愣了一下，随即挑起了眉。沉默不过一秒，就直接抓起了但丁的腰，将枕头垫在腰下，另一只手从身后按住后颈，就着抬高的姿势，直接插入。  
敏感的后穴乖顺地迎接着侵略者又一次进犯，绞动着将阴茎推送入深处。  
房间内除了肉体交缠的声音、下流的水声，以及男人的喘息外，再无其他声音，两人默契地一言不发，直到作为兄长的那个先打破了沉默。  
你喜欢这样。维吉尔吐出了一口气，粗糙的手指徘徊在两人相连的地方，引得被撑开到极限的后穴一阵颤栗，明明已经软地毫无力气，却又绞紧了几分。他重复了一遍，你喜欢我这样操你。  
闭嘴。但丁咬着手腕，竭力忍住呜咽的声音，他的身体却在否认中越发情动，汗水从额头顺着湿发滑落，来自兄长的每一次进出都曳动心神。而比起动作更可怕的，是诱哄的语言，维吉尔的声音宛如阎魔刀一般，切入他的要害。  
他决不会承认的这一点，就是他爱死这种感觉了。被填满，被需要，哪怕是被使用。在床上他可以无止境地回应维吉尔的欲望，哪怕已经精疲力尽。揉碎了的呻吟里是无法停止的渴求，杂乱的喘息是一种索要的信号，更多，再多一点，直到彻底淹没我们。  
我要射了。随着宣告一般的声音，所有的一切都停止了，但丁失神地回过头看着他，维吉尔顺势咬上他的嘴唇，将他抱在怀里。但丁闭上眼睛，滚烫的精液又一次射进了他的身体，从上到下都被熟悉的气息再一次占有。  
直到漫长的射精结束，但丁才重新获得了空气。他趴倒在床上大口地喘着气，努力将新鲜的氧气注入胸腔，他的身下同样射地一塌糊涂，精液洒在床单上，身体随着喘息不停地抽搐着。  
维吉尔还未从他的身体里退出来，轻轻一动，就能引得被操翻的后穴颤抖不止。  
再来一次。依然带着情欲的气音，湿热的舌头描绘着耳蜗的轮廓。  
而但丁却虚弱地摇着头。  
不，不要了。不能——  
他慌乱地、挣扎着向前爬去，阴茎从身体里滑出一般，滚烫的浊液烫过大腿内侧，立刻被抓回来，无可阻挡、无法阻挡，猛然捅入，捣碎核心。  
神志崩裂，快感迸发，但丁发出嘶哑的吼叫，狂乱地撕碎了床单。  
回应他的却是重新握住腰身的手掌，带着安抚的温度，将他翻过身。阴茎摩擦着柔软的内壁，但丁终于再也忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟，他抓着兄长的手臂，又无力抓紧，连脚趾都忍不住蜷起。  
接着火热手掌按在了微微隆起的小腹上，轻轻压下。  
体内的阴茎在紧实的小腹上彰显出不可忽视的存在感，隔着手掌都能感受到粗壮的轮廓。接着，手掌顺着优美的腰线滑落，套弄起了两腿间重新挺立的分身。  
就像是一种在情欲间的往复循环，他明明是清醒的，意识却开始昏昏沉沉，带着茫然的意味。  
唯一的指引就是来自维吉尔的声音。  
他听见维吉尔让他抱住双腿，于是他照做了。  
他听见维吉尔让他夹紧后穴，于是他照做了。  
他听见维吉尔允许他释放，于是他终于又一次餍足地获得了高潮。


	8. Chapter 8

“委托进展如何？”  
“很顺利。”  
“嗯……所以，你打算什么时候回来？”电话另一头的轻笑声流过电子传来，在“回来”两字的尾音上加重了刻意强调的语气。  
“很快。”维吉尔将手机夹在耳廓与肩膀之间，另一头的呼吸声近若咫尺。他转动刀镡，利刃出鞘，一只逃出视线的恶魔瞬间身首分离，鲜血铺满了一整面墙，而他的衣摆却未沾一滴。他问道，“你在干什么？但丁？”  
“唔——”但丁拖着长长的调子，维吉尔甚至能想象他将双腿搁在桌子上，无聊地摇晃着椅子，一只手翻动着杂志，拉长了电话线将话筒放在脸颊旁被这个问题所困扰的、微微思索的样子。但丁什么都没干，他只是留在事务所里，等着维吉尔回去，也许还会期待他的兄长给他带一些惊喜，比如披萨什么的。然后他说，“我在想你，维吉。”  
于是他期待的惊喜注定要落空了，却可以得到来自兄长的另一个更好的惊喜。  
电话被突然挂断，刚响起“嘟——、嘟——”的忙音。但丁抬头，维吉尔出现在了他的面前。阎魔刀冰冷的刀尖还淌着温热的血。  
“我言而有信。”  
“欢迎回家。”  
但丁将话筒扔在一边，在维吉尔将他按到在桌子上时，顺手翻下母亲的相片。他确实很想维吉尔，身体与精神的双重意味上。他急切地想要拆开自己的礼物，却被维吉尔才握着刀的虎口箍住了腰。他的兄长低下头，两人的呼吸交合在一起，带着薄荷的冷淡的香味，和麝香混合在一起，眼中倒映着彼此的神情。  
但丁微微抬起下巴，靠近给了他一个吻。维吉尔的嘴唇比他的脾气软多了，还带着干燥的尘土的苦涩，但丁湿润的舌尖一点点舔过唇角，涂上属于自己的温暖的味道。  
于是维吉尔反客为主，卷起他的舌头含入口中，将他的呼吸一并掠夺。另一只将衬衫推过胸口，堆在肩下，露出结实的腰腹和胸肌。沿着大敞的领头以及伸长的颈线一路向下，在锁骨和胸口上留下情欲的齿痕。  
但丁的声音很好听。即使没有电子的过滤，依旧充满了磁性，尤其是当这个声音浸染上情欲的色彩，更是浓稠地像蜂蜜一般甜蜜。维吉尔喜欢他在情事间夹杂着忍耐的呻吟，又转而放浪的喘息，一种不肯在他面前服输却抵抗不了欲望的悦耳音调，尤其是当他带着颤音地喊着他的名字：  
“——维吉尔！”  
于是他低下头，隔着散乱的头发，看着他湿润的眼睛，又明知故问地问道：“你在想我什么？”  
但丁抬起腰，长裤褪至膝盖，赤裸裸的大腿勾在维吉尔的腰间，摩挲着粗糙的布料，半长的靴子还紧紧地包裹着他的小腿，交叠在兄长的身后。他的分身已经很硬了，在完全被忽视的情况下，顶端却开始流下浊液。维吉尔逐渐温暖的手掌揉捏着他的胸，柔软的乳首在粗硬的手套的抚弄之间泛起尖锐的疼痛，传入脑海中却回应出激烈的快感。  
“操我。”  
但丁还穿着靴子的长腿推挤着维吉尔的后背，他的脚趾在拘束的鞋尖被迫挤在一起，黑色的袜子早已被无法挥发的汗液浸湿。而他的臀缝间早已湿润，殷红的褶皱间湿淋淋的，轻易地就吞下了三根手指，而他的身体早已习惯的维吉尔所有给予的一切。  
身体被填满，情欲满到溢出。尽管他的哥哥正衣冠楚楚地操弄着他，他们的身体依旧紧密地没有一丝缝隙。他赤裸地在日常的办公桌上向维吉尔敞开他的身体，任由不属于自己的性器在后穴反复顶弄，激起火辣的疼痛，将他推上一次又一次高潮。他却还穿着一双靴子，仅仅被保留这无关紧要的一部分，却散发着更加色情的味道。属于维吉尔的狡诈的伪善，在完全的占有他的情况下又允许他获得一点自我的余地。用不完全的放浪形骸折磨被欺辱的自尊，以便于但丁在情欲的挣扎间，清醒地认识到自己不堪的处境。  
浊液随着维吉尔的动作顺着大腿的内侧滴落，但丁的双腿几乎支撑不住，滑下腰侧，又被维吉尔架在肩上。通过折向两侧的姿势，粗壮的阴茎得以操进更深的地方，压过直肠，反复鞭挞着前列腺，在但丁抽搐着大腿高潮时，凶狠地插入结肠瓣。  
柔软温暖的肠壁吸吮着顶端，维吉尔发出叹息，在但丁无声的呻吟中又前进了几分。夹在两人腹间的分身已经射出精液，洒在维吉尔的大衣上，他的衣服还是脏了。他低下头将但丁的喘息堵在唇间，安抚地舔弄着上颚。身下激烈的动作越发温和，他慢慢地延长着但丁的高潮期，抱着他还在颤抖的腰。但丁的身体的热量几乎令他融化，他亲吻他湿漉漉的头发，淌下汗液的额头，将自己的呼吸渡进他的耳蜗。带着沙哑的、充满了情欲的声音说道，“我也很想你。”  
但丁闭上眼睛转过头，电话太旧了居然会漏电，他的指尖又麻又痒。后穴猛然绞紧，炙热灼人，维吉尔咬着牙将精液灌入他的身体里。  
事务所里只剩下两人粗乱的喘息声，随即响起的又是放浪的水声。  
“我想，也许，下次我们可以一起去……”


	9. Chapter 9

维吉尔贴在他的身后，发泄过的阴茎还插在他的身体里，沉甸甸的，抵着肠道，却没有动。房间里是两人的呼吸声，但丁鼻翼轻嗅，空气中还弥漫着情欲的气息，混合着麝香的味道。维吉尔的温热的手掌贴着他的小腹，两人赤裸地抱在一起，或者说，是但丁窝在他的怀里找了个舒服的位置，然后将维吉尔的手臂当做了枕头。维吉尔的手臂很硬，满是肌肉，手背上还有握刀而凸显的青筋，而他也是一样的。枕着维吉尔并不舒服，像是在头颈里塞了块带着热量的石头。他的身体也很硬，就像食古不化的刀，不过但丁不在乎，他又往后靠了靠，任由体内的性器又往前进了几分。  
过于激烈的情事比他想象中地更快耗尽他的体力。但丁平复着粗重的呼吸，紧贴着后背的是沉稳的心跳声，一下又一下。他手心全是汗水，额头也是，头发黏在脸上到处都是，身下湿濡地一塌糊涂，如果不是被不属于自己的性器堵住，只怕流地到处都是。不过他不在乎，不想起身，也不想去清理。他就想这样躺着，漫无目的地飘荡着视线，等着高潮的余韵过去，然后身体里的阴茎会重新变得硬挺，他们会就着这样的姿势再来一次，直到他被压在床上，榨出最后一丝精力。  
等到那个时候，他们会放任自己完全地属于另一个人。  
性，是比刀剑相撞更激烈的交流方式。以吻封口，用情欲遮眼，将喘息塞满耳，身体的交缠间汗水淋淋迸发情欲，再将情欲填满精神，所有来不及说出口词语、不愿意说出口的渴求，都得以用更直接的情事表达，从每一次插入身后的缝隙中得到回应。  
但丁并不讨厌这种方式，他的会阴紧贴着维吉尔紧绷的小腹，他的兄长充满了耐心，并不急于打断这种亲密的时刻，正如他所说的。  
“我们还有很长时间。”  
沙哑的声音在他的身后，湿热的吐息喷洒在他的脖颈。但丁看不见他的表情，不过透露着愉悦的声音表示维吉尔现在的心情很不错。就像他们每一次在魔界打斗后的休息时间，他优雅地展示着兄长的大度，浑然忘了刚刚在床上是如何急躁地抽插着阴茎，将他一步步逼至绝顶。  
但丁散发着情事后慵懒的味道，他的身体里暖洋洋的，埋在体内的阴茎被轻柔却紧密地包裹着，在他们的呼吸间一翕一张，像亲吻般地舔弄着。仿佛淌着蜜的溪谷，他射地很深，过量的液体被堵在身体里，在紧实的小腹上微微凸起。两人的双腿交叠在一起，但丁的脚跟来回摩挲着他的蹆腹，很粗糙，又带着不容忽视的痒。他的弟弟像是找回了一种乐趣，正如他们小时候睡在同一张床上，而但丁明明已经快要睡着了，却还是要用身体的一部分去贴着他，手、脚、或者是两者并用。那个时候的维吉尔会抓着他的手指，勾着他的脚，让他的弟弟安心入眠。  
维吉尔并不急于下一轮情事，他同样享受着这种亲密，他们有着共同的默契。他像个老练的猎人，把他的弟弟安在怀里，安抚般地在他微微凸起的腹部揉弄，亲吻着他额角的湿发，静静地等着自己的但丁上钩。  
气氛显得恰到好处，堆积的情欲终于越过阈值。但丁难耐地发出一声呻吟，拖着绵长的尾调。沉默的情欲被唤醒，他向后扭动着要发出了求欢的信号。  
维吉尔随即笑了，紧贴着后背的胸膛微微震动，他是一个容忍弟弟的兄长，却又是一个并不怎么体贴的情人。他咬着但丁宽阔的肩膀，再次留下齿印，维吉尔的喜好之一，并且乐此不疲。他将但丁蜷起的后背拉开，另一只手顺着肩胛滑下，扫过腰窝，在尾骨处来回抚摸。阴茎重新撑开褶皱顶入敏感的软肉中，阴囊拍打在臀瓣上，两人亲密地容不下一根手指。  
但丁喘息着想要卷起双腿，以抱住自己的姿势抵御涨潮般逐渐汹涌的快感，却被维吉尔勾住膝盖，拉向自己。但丁闭上眼睛，身后的撞击逐渐猛烈，温和的前奏已经结束，开始进入充满了律动的高潮。他抓了枕在头颈下的手，宛如在情潮中放下自己的锚，将此身刻于此刻。  
但丁整个人瘫软在了床上，他彻底湿透了，小腹上是他又一次被插射出来的精液。维吉尔还没有结束，他刮起洒落在他手指上的精液，把它们送入了但丁微张的口中。修剪过的半圆指甲带着腥气，夹起还算灵活的舌头，在口腔中搅动。但丁眯着眼睛，他含着维吉尔的手指滋滋作响，上下同时发出湿漉漉的声音，而过多的口水顺着嘴角滑落，将原本的湿润的嘴唇染成更加艳红的颜色。  
维吉尔压着他的肩膀使他回过头，强势地给了他一个吻。而但丁终于看清了他的模样，头发散乱，眼睛发红，冰蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着情欲之火。去他的气定神闲，维吉尔根本比他好不到哪里去。  
“嗯、平局——”但丁夹杂着气音，软绵绵地说道。  
“这可不一定。”维吉尔吻着他的嘴角，顺着下颚线咬住了他的喉结。但丁本能地僵硬了身体，又在他温柔的舔弄中慢慢地放松下来。  
后穴绞紧又放松，带着窒息的甜蜜。维吉尔将他整个人翻转过来，性器擦过每一寸敏感的肠壁，但丁止不住地发出悦耳的呻吟。  
但丁紧紧地抱着他，感受着又一次满载了情欲的热流冲刷着他的身体。


	10. Chapter 10

在偶尔清醒过来的某个瞬间，但丁后悔了。他不该放任情欲彻彻底底地侵蚀他的脑子，才致使自己和自己的卧室陷入如此不堪的境地。他混乱地抱着身上的蓝色恶魔翻滚下床，地板发出不堪重负的声音。而他巨大的翅膀甩断了床脚，那张他原本中意不已的床终于混合着他的呻吟，寿终正寝。然而对他身体的折磨还没有结束，股间的鳞片被身后的液体浸地湿漉漉的，粗硬的性器还在被迫打开甲骼的后穴里反复抽插，带出一片片弥散着情潮的液体。  
火焰从他们交缠的身体处扩散，散射到四周，身下已经有不少鳞片被他们激烈的动作震碎在地上，同木屑、布料凌乱地混杂在一起。在但丁发红的视线里，连洁白的墙壁都爬上了燃烧着的高温火焰，同他被搅地一塌糊涂的脑浆一起燃烧。伸长了的恶魔指甲在木质的地板上划出几道长长的裂痕，发出刺耳的声音。而维吉尔正狠狠地将他反身压在身下，无视他的挣扎，勾爪刺穿了他布满了魔纹的翼膜，逼迫他张开后翼，用尖锐的指甲反复勾刮着翅根处细密的三角鳞。  
但丁第一次知道，原来真魔人的身体也有弱点。  
他无法甩动翅膀，挣开身上的恶魔，只能虚张声势地发出恶魔般的威吓声，听起来却更像是一种呻吟。粗犷又充满了原始的情欲，像沉韵绵长的编钟，他低声吼叫着警告身后的恶魔，额头上高温的角蒸腾着空气，胸口隐隐汇聚了魔力，小心翼翼地寻找着反抗的机会。维吉尔却毫不在意，他俯下身，咬住了布满鳞片的后颈，尖锐的牙齿刺穿了嶙峋的硬甲，满意地听到但丁发出一声痛呼。然后又一次凶狠地贯穿了他的后穴，直抵最深处已经微微打开的缝隙。恶魔的阴茎遍布细鳞，他在炙热的后穴里拖长了戏弄的节奏，反复在宫口处顶弄研磨，却不肯真正地插入泛着蜜液的生殖腔。维吉尔还在耐心地等待，等待着身下强大的恶魔之躯伏下身体彻底地向他打开，他艳丽的、桀骜不驯的弟弟，会像一只乖巧的绵羊，一只温驯的雌兽，塌陷着身体，摇晃着健壮的腰，彻底地摈弃神志，遵循着欲望的本能，向他求欢。  
然后他就会这样，拘着他的腰，将他的双腿分开到最大，然后不顾他抵抗挣扎地插入他生涩的宫颈，抵着柔软的内壁，像交媾的野兽一般，将灼热的精液射入他敏感的生殖腔。  
但丁拉长了身体发出无声地尖叫，脚爪反复踢撞着身上的恶魔，却被维吉尔拉住脚腕，分开大腿，又深入了一分。射精漫长而看不见尽头，他的身体被从里到外地灌入了维吉尔的气息，反复翻涌着不属于自己的魔力，最终同自己的魔力混合在一起，安置于腹部。  
但丁变回了人类初生般赤裸的形态，凌乱的头发遮住了他空洞的视线，身体泛着烂熟的红色。重新找回人类声音的但丁轻声叫着兄长的名字。  
蓝色的恶魔将他整个抱在怀里，粗糙的手掌收起尖爪，小心地、安抚般地抚摸着后颈光洁的皮肤，半魔人的身体不会留下伤痕。而他性器还没有从他的身体里退出来，湿软的后穴依旧温柔地包裹着他。但丁微微回神，伸手抚摸着他的脸，亲吻着恶魔，与他带着倒刺的舌头混合着令人兴奋的血腥气纠缠在一起。  
随即但丁微微皱眉，他觉得有什么不太对劲，明明刚刚射进身体的精液蕴含着充足的魔力，但他的魔力却空荡荡的没有任何回应，而身体里被性器塞满的感觉又太过强烈，空虚感和饱腹感交织在一起，他难耐地抓住了维吉尔的手。而尽管维吉尔没有任何动作，相较于人类更为粗壮的阴茎却压过前列腺，径直抵在结肠。  
维吉尔正用一种但丁难以理解的眼神看着他。  
正当他想要区分这是愉悦还是幸灾乐祸时，突如其来的震动出现在但丁的身体里，一开始并不明显，随后越来越强烈。直到他痛苦地蜷起身体，强烈的快感却从尾椎处升起，他抬起头震惊地看着维吉尔。  
“怎么可能——唔、！！”  
“别担心，”维吉尔抓起他的肩膀，粗糙的舌苔舔弄着他颤抖的胸膛。倒刺勾出血痕，混合着酥麻的疼痛，却在腹中愈发激烈的震动下宛如瘙痒。而他的兄长带着回忆的语气说道，“我差点忘了，上次你昏过去了……”  
“啊……、你……这个、混蛋……！”但丁咬牙切齿地忍受着身体里的震动，而插入后穴的性器也开始不停地抽插。维吉尔低沉的声音从耳边传来，“嗯，这次不会了。”  
实际上，人类的身体并不会孕育恶魔的孩子，“卵”生长于在他恶魔的真身里。但是出于恶魔本能的自保，母体的魔力却被身体里的“卵”吸收地干干净净。于是他此时完全像是一个普通的人类，无力、虚弱、任由维吉尔为所欲为，彻彻底底地被恶魔反复调教、品尝，等带着充足魔力的精液填满身体，被覆盖上属于自己兄长的记号。  
恶魔不知疲倦地操弄着他，一次又一次内射进他柔韧的身体里。但丁的小腹微微隆起，不能被吸收的精液随着他们交合的动作，不断地从红肿的后穴中溢出。但丁被濡湿的银发散发着艳泽的光彩，置于蓝黑色的手掌中，仿佛被小心打磨成淌着蜜液与爱欲的果实。  
身体里震动着的“卵”终于在父亲充沛的魔力补充下安静了下来，但丁失神地喘着气，又听见维吉尔说道，“不喜欢的话就捏碎它。”  
但丁微微张口，嘴唇都还有一些颤抖，他还没有从强烈的快感余韵中挣脱开，他闭上了眼睛，拉着维吉尔的手按在小腹上。他感受到了魔力的循环，还有另一种“呼唤”，他张开竖瞳的同时，红色恶魔的巨翼又出现在了身后。  
这一次，感觉终于落到了实处，带着熟悉的、不可忽视的存在，他用一种轻微的自嘲与坦然地说道，“只是……有些突然……”  
“别担心，”维吉尔的尾巴缠上了他的腰，将他的弟弟和他们还未出生的孩子围在一起，重申道，“这一次，我在这里。”


	11. Chapter 11

他的兄弟毫无自觉。

维吉尔看着身旁赤裸着上身的但丁。他将过肩的头发扎在脑后，额前的刘海用发卡别在头顶，露出饱满的额头和亮闪闪的眼睛，他将滚筒放在一边，满意地点着头，看着新刷上石灰的外墙。

维吉尔觉得他下一刻就要给自己的成果鼓个掌。果然不出所料，他合起手掌拍了几声。维吉尔好笑地看着他。将视线落在他修长的脖颈和圆润的肩头，他的身上被石灰落地东一块西一块的，汗水顺着肩胛滑出一道道污黑的痕迹，最终流进收窄的腰线里。维吉尔允许自己欣赏一下眼前的景色，作为劳动的报酬。

仅仅将事务所的杂物整理出来是远远不够的，在维吉尔看来，这个地方并不适合他们以及即将到来的孩子居住——墙壁太薄、地板太旧、楼梯不够稳、空间也不够大。他提议将父母的老宅重新修葺一遍，不过那需要更多的时间。对于但丁来讲，事务所是他更熟悉的地方，很显然，他更赞成将这里翻新。虽然他们不是第一次做父母了，但谁也不知道那颗蛋准备什么时候坠地。

上一次来地太仓促，而这次他总是觉得自己准备不足，他们要做的还有很多。

维吉尔不动声色、却有些焦虑，他必须要抓紧时间。但丁开始变得更加嗜睡，食量也显著增加。从维吉尔身上汲取的魔力化为了养分，从他的身体里分流，流向另一个幼小孱弱的生命里。当维吉尔将手贴着他已经变得柔软的小腹时，但丁咬着他的耳朵，问他，你感受到她了吗？维吉尔总是不由自主地放缓了呼吸，他不仅感受到了新生，还有与生俱来的责任一并在苏醒。

石灰的味道有些呛人，他们总算是完成了第一道工序。维吉尔别开视线，而他的弟弟却不合时宜的凑了上来。维吉尔将粘在他额头的灰尘擦去，但丁顺势咬上了他的嘴唇，带着湿热的气息。

“我饿了，”但丁理直气壮地说道。

气氛正好，他跨坐在兄长的身上，甜腻地仿佛要融化。但丁咬着维吉尔的下颚，胡渣有些扎人。然后吻着一路向下，用牙齿咬住马甲的拉链，金属的撕拉声格外清晰。

但丁的裤子被褪到膝盖，他连内裤都没有穿，反正也不需要。后穴经不住手指的几番作弄，就湿漉漉地开始分泌蜜液。自从他怀孕之后，他的身体变得额外敏感。维吉尔分开他的臀肉，手指并入，翻捅进出，在敏感点上来回刺激。但丁绞紧了后穴，急切地低下头，与他接吻。

维吉尔将他翻身压在身下，但丁一阵天旋地转，被夺走的空气抽空了胸膛，他连骨髓都要融化在这个吻里。维吉尔用膝盖分开他的双腿，手指不顾肠壁的吸吮挽留，无情地抽出。但丁在他的身下无助地扭动着腰，勃起的下半身蹭着粗糙的布料寻求微弱的安慰，那里早已隆起，被阴茎溢出的清液濡湿。

维吉尔安抚地揉着他的脸颊，舔弄着耳廓，灵活的舌头来回进出，充盈着啧啧的水声，将他混乱的神志翻搅地一塌糊涂。不肯空闲的手指玩弄着他的红肿凸起的敏感乳首。但丁尖叫出声，后脚蹬着地板，他忍不住抬起胸膛，却又向是向兄长的手中送去。快感像是在翻动他的脑浆，危险而沉溺。他听见维吉尔混合着水声与气音的声音穿透他的耳膜，等他们的孩子降生，这里会溢出哺育的乳汁，而现在他要开始习惯起来。

但丁哆嗦着嘴唇，维吉尔仅用手掌就让他高潮了一次，后穴却仍不知餍足地伸缩着，空虚和饥饿感蔓延至他的四肢百骸。他抱着维吉尔的肩膀，绷紧了大腿，蹭着他的额头，用充满了情欲和期待的声音，一声一声叫着维吉尔的名字。

他的瘫软的腰上掐出了手指的形状，充满了肉欲。维吉尔将硬挺的分身慢慢地捅入湿软的后穴，那些渴求已久的肠肉不知廉耻地包裹着他的分身，将他送入更深处。但是他进地很慢，不顾弟弟的夹着咒骂与催促的呻吟，他将填满的过程拖地很长，甚至有几分小心翼翼。喂饱自己的雌性是一种本能，他眯起眼睛，看着但丁在情欲的反复蹂躏下溃不成军，敏感多情的身体被空虚感吊在高处，而饥饿感又不断地驱使他讨好着罪魁祸首。

等阴茎终于抵住前列腺，但丁抬起胸膛，蹬着小腿，头抵着墙壁，发出一声绵长的呻吟。

维吉尔吻着他泛红的眼角，又抽插了几下，顶着前列腺研磨，动作温柔而强势。但丁喉结耸动，来不及吞咽的口水滑落下颚。维吉尔挑眉，也许是共同筑巢的气氛让他的弟弟格外地情动，他爽地连瞳孔都开始溃散。

作为在这场情事中还清醒的那个，维吉尔将瘫软的但丁抱在怀里，在抽插之余，用仅剩的神志分离出一丝魔力照看着他们孩子的状况。在收到父亲的魔力后，她仿佛苏醒了一般，发出欢欣地回应。而她的母亲则感受到了一阵来自灵魂层面的震动——从他恶魔身体里传回的热潮。

显然，但丁快要被过激的快感逼疯了，他的身体几近抽搐，而被高热包裹着的阴茎更是感到一阵致命的吸吮。维吉尔调整呼吸，又深深插入了几分，他找到了那个入口，魔人的生殖腔会因为刺激而出现在人类的身体里。他不顾但丁无力的挣扎与推搡，几近泣音的呻吟，反复顶弄仍显青涩的狭窄入口。热流从身体内涌出，滚烫地浇注在龟头上，维吉尔喘息粗重，终于将阴茎插入生殖腔，他好像顶到了光滑的硬壳，熟悉而亲密。他低下头看着失神的弟弟，将滚烫的、充满魔力的精液尽数灌入腔内，但丁整个人都被烫地簌簌发抖。

过了一会维吉尔才从但丁的身体里退出，后穴没有流出多少精液，都被锁在了生殖腔里。不过但丁脱力地靠着墙，浑身上下都脏兮兮的，他指使着维吉尔带他上楼，再给他洗个澡。


	12. Chapter 12

维吉尔是被热醒的。他睁开眼睛，眼角余光撇下，四肢缠着他的但丁正在源源不断地输送着热量，还时不时用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着颈窝。

清晨微熹，房间昏暗，万籁俱寂，只有但丁的呼吸声绵长而悠远。

维吉尔挪动手臂，但丁迷迷糊糊地抓地更紧了，于是只好调整姿势，让弟弟和自己躺地更舒服些。他借着微弱的晨光看向但丁，银白色的头发铺散在他舒展的眉眼间，柔软而蓬松，他们毫无防备地躺在一起，共享一床被褥。实际上，大部分的被子都被但丁甩在床铺的另一侧，只有脚上还缠着被角。而但丁则像一只归巢的倦鸟，紧紧蜷缩在自己的身旁，咕哝着说着梦中的呓语。

维吉尔下巴顶着但丁的发旋，手掌抚上他赤裸的后背，一下一下地上下安抚，轻柔地撩拨着他的困意。

就像小时候那样。

那个时候伊娃刚刚在早餐的餐桌上宣布要给他们分房，但丁正在喝牛奶，他放下杯子，奶渍还围着他的嘴。他露出虎牙，喜悦又挑衅地看着维吉尔，说自己终于等来了这天。可是等到夜里，啪嗒啪嗒光着脚，拎着枕头挤上床的还是他。维吉尔不耐烦地用被子蒙住头，随即泛着夜风凉意的身体就贴上了他的背后，年幼的哥哥抱怨着，声音极力保持平直，他说，滚回自己的房间去。可是但丁没有理他，固执地将自己的脚趾贴上哥哥温热的小腿，叹了一声，好暖和啊。等到维吉尔终于认清他没法赶走弟弟时，转过身才发现，但丁已经睡着了。于是他像以往过去无数且认为不会改变的日子一样，故作老成地叹着气，给他拉上了被子，还贡献了自己的手臂当做枕头。

就像现在这样。维吉尔心想。他们刚回来的时候，也是如此，他平静地看着但丁问他有没有暂时落脚的地方。

“我可以去找尼禄。”

“啊，是，是的。”

维吉尔不是没有看到但丁自以为掩藏地很好的失落。于是他接着问道，“你有更好的选择？”

但丁的眼睛亮了起来，他说，我们可以把事务所收拾一下，我有一间客房，他兴致勃勃地带着维吉尔上了二楼，推开门却发现所谓的客房里堆满了积着灰尘的杂物。但丁突然哑了声。

“我去给尼禄打个电话。”

“我们可以收拾一下。”

两人几乎是在同时发声，接着沉默，又接着但丁独自下楼，给莫里森打了个电话，谢谢他这段时间的照顾，如果最近有什么委托的话，最好记得找他，委托金高一点，越难越好。然后他们花了一天时间，把杂物从房间里搬了出来，又铺了一张平板床，但丁从房间里坑出了一套被褥。他站在门口，带着兄长将床单铺好，磕磕巴巴地说道：“要不你先睡房间吧。”

“那你呢？”

“客厅，或者沙发。我一直这么干，没事的。”

“这样就可以了。”维吉尔坐在床上，“晚上吃什么？”

一下子转换的话题让但丁没法回神，他试着理清维吉尔跳跃的思路，却发现无迹可寻，他试探地问道，“披萨？”毕竟这是他最喜欢的食物了。

可是维吉尔却皱了眉头，在得知但丁手上还有点钱后，他决定带着弟弟去趟超市。

晚餐是很简单的，简单地让但丁有些不知所措，他喝了一口番茄汤，尝试着说些什么，比如，没想到你还会做饭，比如，老哥你手艺还不错。但是他没有，他只是沉默地喝完了自己的汤，还有盘子里的培根意面。最后说了一声。

“谢谢。”

夜晚静悄悄地来临，维吉尔听见了敲门声，但丁毫不意外地出现在他的门口。维吉尔被抵在门背上，但丁蔚蓝的眼睛像是海面上的火，他们放肆又克制地交换了一个吻，动作小心翼翼，互相试探，又在默许下得寸进尺。

后来整理出的房间没有发挥作用，事务所有一间卧室就足够了，他们还是滚到了一起。维吉尔把但丁压在身下的时候，想的是，等有足够的委托费后，我们可以换张床。

可是床再怎么大也没用。一开始，他们还分睡在两侧，没过多久，但丁会越过中间床褥划分的区域，用手或脚，试探地入侵哥哥的领地，在得到默许后，得寸进尺地整个人卷着被子窝进维吉尔的怀里。所以，他们只需要半边床就足够了。

晨光又明亮了几分，但丁畏光地把头埋进床被和维吉尔的阴影里，下意识地蹭着他的脖颈把头发甩下来挡住眼睛。维吉尔撩起了他的头发，被他连带着蹭动起掌心。蓬松又黏人，看起来还十分乖顺无害。可惜维吉尔知道他的弟弟在厚实的皮毛覆盖下的棱角，以及偶尔愿意在他面前收起的獠牙。他低下头，但丁还没有醒，却不妨碍他要点作为抱枕的报酬，揽着腰压向自己，手指顺着脊椎压下股间的缝隙。

昨晚的余韵还未消散，手指在被使用过度的红肿肛口打着旋，试探性地插入。但丁急促地呼吸了几下，又在兄长的气息下安稳地睡着。维吉尔不满地咬住鼻尖，在他扭动身体时，贴上嘴唇掠取他的呼吸，而手指则被更加粗硬的性器所替换，就着昨夜未被清理的肠液直接插入后穴中。但丁吃痛地皱起眉，睫毛颤动。维吉尔放开了他的嘴唇，居高临下地按住但丁的腰，又一个深挺，来回碾压敏感的前列腺。

“该起床了，但丁。”充满情欲的气音灌进耳蜗，尖锐的牙齿咬住泛红的耳尖。

但丁终于在困顿中清醒，却立刻陷入了情潮。他仰起头，喉结上下滚动，干涸的身体被清晨的潮水所滋润，后穴止不住地收缩，又分泌出浪荡的水液，将插在身体里的阴茎含地滋滋作响。他还分不清自己是不是在梦里，就已经被拉入了名为维吉尔的迷宫里。他被揉碎、绞烂，任由欲望将自己重塑、缔造。

维吉尔的动作越发粗暴，每次都仿佛将他砸碎，拼成自己喜爱的模样。滚烫的手掌包裹着脸颊，但丁昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，汗水从兄长的额角滑落，滴在自己的胸膛上，他宛如被蛊惑般渴望与他接吻，同时被指示着大张双腿。而兄长的语气却越发温柔，哄着他的嗓音像是小时候偷偷递给他从镇上买来的礼物。我会给你一切，只要你肯接受。

但丁呻吟着，哆哆嗦嗦地喊着“哥哥”，或者是“维吉尔”，他分不清自己有没有醒，可是快感迫使他必须清醒过来。维吉尔亲吻他虚弱的手指，又一次不顾肠肉的抵抗，操进了深入，在结肠瓣痉挛的抽搐下，射满了精液。

“好困啊……”

“起床了。”

“再睡一会，就一会。”

“早餐想吃什么？”

“唔、出去！”

“……”


	13. Chapter 13

事务所里安静而温暖，但丁刚刚醒过来，眼前还是橘黄色的午后，空气飘荡在阳光里，白色的窗帘随着风吹进房间。

他歪着头靠在沙发的扶手上眯了一会，坚硬的木料搁在头上，整个人还现在柔软且粗糙的皮革、海绵和弹簧里。他没有听见任何声音，慢慢地坐起声，喉咙有些干涸，风扇的吱呀声从屋顶传来。

“醒了？”他听见声音从耳后传来，他睁开眼睛，从沉睡中回到现实，一双结实的手臂揽在腰上。

但丁刚刚睡醒时的体温偏高，至少比维吉尔要高一些，泛着凉意的呼吸贴着他的后颈，但丁调整了一下姿势，让自己在支棱的怀抱里窝地更舒服一些。他觉得维吉尔太硬了，像一把捂不热的刀。

“嗯？”但丁沉沉的鼻音还夹着浓厚的睡意，“你偷偷喝了我的伏特加。”

“我没有。”维吉尔掰过他的脸，咬住但丁的嘴唇，把手上的书搭在一边。但丁瞄了一眼——那是本菜谱，他下意识地撇嘴，半年前他无论如何都想不到维吉尔会试图学习如何融入人类的生活，正如他总是无法确认，他的兄长是真正地想要在这里停留下来。

不过但丁很快就将这个多余的问题抛开了。他的舌头正在被维吉尔的气息翻搅，品啧出清冽而温和的味道。

浓郁酒味从维吉尔身后的厨房里飘散开，带着浓郁的麦芽香气，检查过维吉尔的确没有偷喝他的酒，可但丁还是忍不住惋惜道：“你居然拿我的酒去做菜。”借着复苏的记忆哀叹一声，“我才喝了半瓶。”

伏特加并不适合用来做菜。但是维吉尔并不打算告诉但丁，他把牛扒煎糊了，并赶在但丁睡醒之前把他扔进了次元斩里。在如何活地像个真正的人类这个充满悖论的命题里，他们谁也不能嘲笑对方像个新人，彼此间输地棋逢对手，菜地半斤八两。维吉尔有时会困惑，比起他被切割成一段段间隔的时间，但丁却好像停留在了一个个节点上。

而但丁看起来什么都不在乎，他的语气中只有调侃，不管是剩下的那半瓶酒，还是今天的晚饭。

维吉尔压着但丁的肩膀将他放在沙发上，撩开眼前细碎的银发，露出蓝色的蕴着笑意的眼睛，另一只手探进黑色的衬衣里，摩挲着紧实的小腹肌肉和微凹的肚脐，温热的触感从手心里传来，他顺着腰线将衣料推开，低下头亲吻他的颈侧，沿着下巴的曲线重新与弟弟接吻。但丁微微屈身，张嘴仰头，整个人顺势陷进沙发里，打开双腿用会阴蹭着维吉尔隆起的性器，充满勾引地暗示他们在晚饭前可以先进行一些消食活动。

维吉尔如他所愿地抽走了裤子上的皮带，金属搭扣落在地上声响清脆。但丁热情地含着维吉尔伸进嘴里的手指，舔弄间唾液流出嘴角。

“哈……快点……”他的小腿推挤着维吉尔后背，双手急不可耐地揉动胸前的软肉，双手两手拈动乳珠，发出邀请和渴求。

维吉尔抽出手指，随手撸动了几下他挺立的性器，但丁了难耐的咕噜声，“维吉……维吉尔……”他一边胡乱地叫着兄长的名字，手上自渎的动作却没有停。他玩弄自己的动作近乎熟练，快捷地挑起自己的情欲，且并不在意维吉尔微沉的神色。

但丁阖着眼看向他，像是不解他为何迟迟不肯施与真正的快感，他在情欲中抽出了一丝理智，勾住维吉尔的肩膀，轻喘着用额头磨蹭着他的下巴。

维吉尔加快的手上的手动，坚硬的指甲重重刮过泛出清液的铃口。但丁差点尖叫出声，闷哼着软倒回沙发上。接着动作变得轻缓而柔和，灵活的手指套弄起柱身和地下的囊袋，粗糙的刀茧划过冠状沟，但丁忍不住扭动着被紧箍住的腰，因为快感而颤抖。

正当他要达到高潮时，所有的抚慰戛然而止，他不可置信地睁大了失神的双眼。维吉尔的拇指遏制住了他射精的欲望，而快感仿佛重音在他的脑子里反复回想，却不得发泄。

他软着嗓子让维吉尔放他高潮，在得不到缓解时又变成了气急败坏的咒骂。

维吉尔没有理睬他，用两根手指草草地扩张了几下湿润的后穴，就挺着性器直接操进他的身体里。被撕裂的疼痛和快感在他被情欲折磨地一塌糊涂的脑子里猛然爆炸。但丁喘着气，胸膛起伏，他还没来得及适应身体里粗壮的性器，就被顶开了层层软肉，直接操到了前列腺。他抓着维吉尔肩膀的手指紧了又软，整个人都像被劈成了两半。维吉尔重新撸动他因为疼痛而疲软的性器，却又始终隔靴搔痒般不肯让他得到真正的发泄。

“不，不要了……”但丁的声音几乎哀求。

“嗯？”维吉尔在床上一向话很少，却很喜欢弟弟崩溃失神的模样。这样的但丁几乎完全地满足了他的掌控欲，以及——

“给我……”但丁下意识地发出声音。

维吉尔安抚地贴着他满是湿汗的额头，下身顶开缠绕吸吮的高热肠壁，压抑着情欲的灰蓝色眼睛撞进但丁无神的视线里。

他连指尖都在发软，却哆嗦着双手摸着维吉尔的脸。先是眉眼，接着是颧骨，湿漉漉的手指摸过嘴唇，最后是下颚，他双手合拢，握在维吉尔的脖子上。

但丁深吸一口气，抵御着从尾骨泛起的快感，他圈着维吉尔的脖子，用上一点力气就能掐紧。维吉尔毫不在意地袒露出自己的弱点，他轻而易举地用魔力贯穿他的喉咙，掐断他的呼吸，他的手指微微收紧，听见两人逐渐同调的心跳声。

“你想要的，全都可以。”

兄长的声音裹挟着浓重的情欲，有汗水滴到但丁的手背上。他的分身硬地发疼，却找不到发泄口，维吉尔像是找到了他的缝隙，分身用力地操进了结肠瓣，剧烈的疼痛从腹部传来，他的手指无力地松软。维吉尔抓着他的手背，亲吻着手指。身下的动作却始终没有停止。

但丁快要被逼疯了，情欲成了开锁的钥匙，他被关在名为维吉尔的笼子里横冲直撞，维吉尔在操弄他的欲望，控制他的高潮。他的世界被维吉尔所覆盖，他的欲望、他的体温，他的声音、他的呼吸，全部都被维吉尔把控在手里，塑造成心仪的模样。但丁抽着气，被顶上巅峰的那一瞬间，又被维吉尔推下悬崖。他无处可躲，腿背紧绷，维吉尔抽出了性器，龟头抵着红肿的穴肉轻轻刺探，浅尝辄止却不肯真正地再次给予。

“你想要什么？”

“哈……哈……”

维吉尔凑近了他，啃噬着湿润的嘴角，将唾液和汗水一起舔进嘴里。但丁每一次呼吸都像是在被烈火灼烧，“插进来……”

他的尾调因为性器的重新埋入而变得高昂，在维吉尔重新操进后穴的一瞬间，他用后穴达到了高潮。可是还没当他享受高潮时，维吉尔已经借着余韵反复地撞击顶弄起敏感的前列腺。但丁因为过激的快感几乎崩溃，挺立的分身被维吉尔握在手里上下套弄。而他的兄长则像是一只暴虐的雄狮，将滚烫的精液尽数射进了他的体内。

他被允许达到了高潮。

躺在沙发上的但丁除了喘息再也发不出任何声音，维吉尔给他喂了些温水，又替他整理了一下头发。但丁蜷起双腿，他的腰已经疼到麻木，而且不管是精神还是身体都非常地疲惫。

维吉尔拍着他的后背，“先睡一会。”

但丁艰难地咽下口水，沙哑地说道，“晚饭，晚饭吃什么？”

“牛排，等你睡醒。”

“好吧。”

等维吉尔想问他要配点什么酒的时候，转头才发现但丁已经睡着了，他想，下次可以买几支红酒备在酒柜里。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定下的5VtvD  
> 自从有了香水，就好像指定了信息素。

维吉尔走回事务所的时候，发现有点不太对劲。

这种不对劲是基于一种对自己非常熟悉的事物或氛围发生了细微的改变而导致的偏差感。事务所紧闭的大门还是那扇门，他拾阶而上，扶拦上的灰尘与他出门时相比有增无减。

“但丁——”他压低了声音，推开门后却无人应答。

他请不可见地皱了下眉，事务所里过分地安静了，显然，他的弟弟并没有按照约定的那样，在这里乖乖地等他回来。

维吉尔脱下沾满尘土的外套，随手将阎魔刀搭在胡桃木制的写字台旁。拈起桌子上泛着黄褐色的信封，黑黝黝的枪管对准了他的后脑勺。

“你是谁？”

随着一声几近冷淡的质问，以及被维吉尔的手劈开以及天花板上留下的弹孔，又一发子弹突临他的面前。维吉尔立刻转身避开，几个瞬移来到但丁的身后。将他压倒在桌面上。

维吉尔看着被他压制住的但丁——更年轻的弟弟，另一只手将伊娃的相片翻下。寒意逼人的幻影剑在银发落到黑桃木桌面上时自动消失。维吉尔挑眉，但丁像是放弃了挣扎，平静而年轻的脸庞下却隐隐透露出几分怒意。于是他用手指用力地碾过弟弟的后颈，但丁一瞬间僵直了脊背。

维吉尔踢开他的两膝，跻身进他的腿间，低下头，鼻尖若有似无地触碰着他因为手指的揉捏而泛红滚烫的腺体，那里正在散发着邀请的气味，是一种无法掩盖的荷尔蒙，那是一种即将从泥土里发芽，混合着酸甜的红色浆果和玫瑰即将盛开的味道。维吉尔毫无犹豫地释放出自己的信息素，宛如实质般的利剑瞬间刺进了但丁的鼻腔里。

过长的头发遮挡住了但丁的视线，他抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发。

维吉尔将他的头按在硬直的木桌上，发情期中的Omega无法拒绝标记了自己的Alpha，尽管此时压在他身上的信息素与曾经标记了他的人有所不同，可是长久以来都独自度过发情期的但丁无可抑制地因为这股陌生又熟悉的气味而颤抖。可是他的怒气与倔强却使他表现出了一副抵抗的姿势。

直到维吉尔低下头，尖锐的犬牙咬住了脖颈后的腺体，无法抗拒的、属于哥哥的信息素猛然灌入他的身体里。但丁惨叫出声，那股气味像是将他撕裂成了两半，原本淡化的标记像是重新彰显他被占有的事实，与新注入体内的信息素猛烈地冲撞起来，在他的身体里争夺起了主权。他像是无法反抗的战利品，只能抖着手指任由过去与未来在他的体内厮杀，最终被胜者所有。他像是全身上下都被洗涤了一番，在雨后湿润的木炭上，逐渐燃起了雪松新生的香气。但丁的眼眶有些泛红，新的标记并未被完成，属于兄长的气味还游荡在他的身体里，像是一个噩梦般的幽灵。而滚烫泛疼的腺体又明晃晃地昭示着另一个事实，他重新被维吉尔标记了。

维吉尔改咬为舔，粗糙的舌苔将齿痕处滚出的血珠一舔而尽，带着但丁几近成熟的味道。他半抬起身，撩开弟弟挡住视线的长发。

但丁堪堪回神，即使他还没有完全地标记他，他所有的感官里依旧都充斥着维吉尔的味道，他过了一会才找回了自己的声音，好在从未来误入的兄长有足够的耐心。

“维吉尔？”但丁试探又不确定地问道。

“不然呢？”维吉尔反问。

于是在他记忆里能言善辩的但丁又闭口不言。维吉尔却并不在意他的反应，他顺着领口扯开了但丁的风衣，手指解开黑色马甲上的皮扣。维吉尔修长的手指顺着但丁绷紧的腰线一路向下，他分开臀瓣时，才听见弟弟发出几声闷哼。但丁正咬着自己的手臂，眼眶和藏在银发下的耳朵都泛着鲜艳的红色。

维吉尔揉了揉他的头发，低下头安抚地亲吻他的嘴角，但丁却仿佛吃了一惊。

“我以为……嗯、唔！”

手指在水光淋淋的穴口打着转，听见他咬着牙的声音，直接插进了炙热的甬道。但丁变为了断断续续的呻吟，发情的身体由不得他思考那么多，在他变成彻底由欲望掌控的野兽之前，他还挣扎着想理清楚现在的状况。

你回来了吗？

他并指如剪，推挤开穴肉，指甲挑逗着收缩的生殖腔。

你是真的吗？

“是的。”

酸涩感从他的身体深处密密麻麻地砸在他的神经上，并伴随着巨大的渴望与空虚感。他的欲望在紊乱的发情期中，欲望因Alpha的回归如洪水般倾泄而下。但丁不由自主地加紧了维吉尔的腰，用会阴剐蹭着粗糙的布料，饮鸩止渴般缓解自己无法得到满足的欲望。

维吉尔抽出了手指，搂住他扭动的腰，“我在这里。”仿佛是一句魔咒，但丁瞬间安静了下来，随之而来的则是后穴被撕裂开的疼痛。未经人事的后穴无法承受Alpha巨大的性器，即使这是曾经标记过他的人。在他身体里属于另一个兄长的蛰伏已久的信息素瞬间爆发，像是在惩罚他的背叛与不忠，两股信息素顿时毫无顾忌地厮杀在一起。而负隅顽抗的过去则将虚弱与疼痛作为最后的诅咒，赐予他。

维吉尔亲吻他的眼角，将咸涩的液体卷入口中。但丁虚张声势地扯动嘴角，他都不知道自己哭了。而胜者开始品尝他的战利品，维吉尔含着他的嘴唇，身下每一次就顶着紧闭的生殖腔来回撞击。但丁宛如溺在维吉尔的世界里，到处都是他存在的气味。这味道太过霸道，钻进他的每一个血管里宣誓主权，他从肺中咳出的空气都浸染上了雪松的味道。

但丁无力地垂下了双腿，维吉尔终于撞开了他的生殖腔，他低下头，咬住了弟弟的后颈，浓郁的信息素又一次侵犯了他的身体，但丁的手指捏着桌沿。酸涩与被填满的快感从尾椎处升腾，维吉尔顶开腔口，将硕大的龟头整个挤进窄小的腔体内，但丁痛呼出声，几近惨叫，可是等维吉尔操弄起敏感的生殖腔时，他的声音又开始夹杂着连自己都痛恨的甜腻。Omega的身体就是如此驯服，他需要自己的Alpha，更需要自己的哥哥。甚至此时维吉尔从他的身体里退出去，他一定会转而哀求他，求他侵犯自己，填满自己，甚至再次标记自己。

Alpha在他的身体里成了结，但丁的呼吸慌乱，维吉尔抬高他的腰又一个深挺，整根阴茎不留缝隙地卡在他的生殖腔里。但丁无声地尖叫，维吉尔抓着他的手，亲吻掌心，又转而安抚般地舔弄起他的嘴唇，与弟弟发烫的呼吸纠缠在一起。他射精了，滚烫的精液浇灌在腔内，带着浓郁到窒息的信息素，重新将他的弟弟彻底地标记了一遍。

但丁的气味发生了微妙的变化，原本潮湿的泥土减少了潮味，却又混合了木质的雪松，迸裂的浆果流淌出甜蜜的汁液，即将成熟的果实滚落在地上，滋养出新生的玫瑰。仿佛是在循环中加入了维吉尔的印记。

但丁轻喘着起，他闭上眼睛，感觉并没有上次标记后那么糟糕。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洗面奶与魔王浴

“你确定要这样？”维吉尔泡在浴缸里，热水漫过腰际和膝盖，双手随意地搭在两旁，再次向他的弟弟说道。

但丁湿漉漉的脸上浮现出了轻佻的笑意，热气笼罩着他们，脖子上分不清是热水还是汗液不停地划过结实光滑的胸膛。就在不久前，他刚刚用刀片清理过。

此时他微微前倾，近地维吉尔听得见他的呼吸和心跳声。他咬着维吉尔的耳朵，声音如同雾气般暧昧，问道：“不想试试我的 ** _ **特殊服务**_** 吗？”

维吉尔并无不可，调整了下肩膀的姿势，看着但丁的手伸到旁边，掌心合拢按下几泵沐浴液。随即合拢双手，揉搓了几个来回。绵密的泡沫随着茶叶的香气在他们的浴室里氤氲开。

但丁咕哝着说道：“这个味道还行。”

这是他们上次去超市趁着打折的时候买的，一买就是一大罐，搞得他们衣柜里的衣服都快变成同一种味道了。

而他很快就顾不上抱怨了，他的手指就着泡沫开始在维吉尔欣赏的目光下，绕着自己的乳头打转，然后一点点向外推展开，结实又丰硕的胸肉被掐出手指的印记，他推挤着胸肉向中间靠拢，水流中中间划过，像是两座细腻又健壮的峰峦。他贴着维吉尔，温热的皮肤贴在一起，他微微抬起身体，用自己的身体将泡沫抹在维吉尔的身上，并小心翼翼地上下摩擦。

但丁抱着兄长的肩膀，从喉咙里发出咕噜声。维吉尔感到有一团滑腻的软肉在他的身体上摩挲，他心想，但丁真的吃太多垃圾食品了，堆积了这么多不必要的脂肪才会显得如此柔软。他低下头埋进弟弟卷曲又细软的头发里。他们的身体全都染上了沐浴液的廉价的香精味。

然后但丁从他们紧贴的身体抽离，维吉尔才重新闻道了闷热的水汽。浴室的地板已经被他们挤出去的水淋地到处都是。反正最后清理的人不是自己，但丁玩地肆无忌惮。他舔舔了嘴唇，浴缸里的水只剩下了一半，而他注意到维吉尔的性器已经直挺挺地对着他。但丁挑眉，从鼻子里发出嗤笑声，嘲弄般地说道：“你很投入吗？”

即使是光着身体坐在浴缸里的维吉尔，那姿态也宛如坐在由枯骨和腐肉搭建的王座上。他身上挂满了白色的泡沫，且面无表情地看着他的弟弟，不置可否地问道：“你的服务结束了？”

但丁好笑地说道：“当然没有，”接着跪坐在浴缸里——还好他们的浴缸足够大到能容纳两个成年男人。接着弯下腰，维吉尔配合地张开腿，夹住他的腰，接着看到但丁用软绵的胸肉紧贴着他的阴茎，摩擦着壮硕的龟头。他的弟弟抬头，露骨又挑衅地说道：“我不赊账。”

“当然——”维吉尔叹息一声。

但丁用两手按住胸膛向中间挤去，将阴茎夹在鼓起的两乳之间，借由温水和泡沫的润滑，上下耸动。他做地很吃力，不由自主地扭动着腰，调整自己的姿势和中心。水面顺着他的动作起起伏伏，阴茎插在他的胸膛间来来回回。但丁感到一种压迫，并随之而来的窒息感，使他的喉结不停地滚动。溅到脸上的水顺着他的头发滑进嘴角，微微颔首就能碰到龟头。他还保持着轻浮的笑意，作为一个尽职尽责的服务人士，诚心诚意地感谢今天的顾客挑选了他。

直到他的胸肉被摩擦地泛红，他不得不用被自己揉地红艳肿大的乳珠去刮蹭铃口，发出充满情欲的呻吟，紧贴着皮肤的阴茎越来越硬却还是没有要射的迹象。于是他不满地瞪了哥哥一样，眼角又湿又红。

维吉尔却毫无同情心地指出但丁在偷懒：“还不够，弟弟。”

但丁放弃用胸膛与维吉尔的肉刃战斗。他又打了一些泡沫，抹在自己的小腹，大腿内侧，还有手臂上，接着攀上哥哥的肩膀，用温润无害的皮肤去抚摸维吉尔的身体。湿润的泡沫柔滑了他们的身体的摩擦。接着他支起腰，打开双腿，夹住维吉尔的腰。充满爆发力的腰腹猛然收紧，但丁的手臂抚摸着维吉尔紧绷的后背，打着圈让他慢慢地放松下来，直到维吉尔一口咬住他的肩膀，他才闷声嗤笑。

但丁用腿根夹住了依旧硬挺的性器，抵着自己的会阴处慢慢抽插。满意地听到维吉尔在耳边的呼吸变得急促了几分，虚扶腰间的手骤然收紧。他的哥哥显然对他的服务很满意。可是但丁却并不满足，挺直了脊背，维吉尔的鼻尖顺着他后仰绷直的颈线划下，啃咬似的亲吻着。最后来到胸膛，舔着颤抖红艳的乳珠，用粗糙的舌苔卷起含入口中，向外撕咬拉扯。从但丁的视线往下，维吉尔的发尾淌着水，而他的脸就好像埋在自己的胸膛里。他的口腔比浴室的温度还要高，眼前蒸腾着热气。

维吉尔听到了但丁鼓噪的心跳声，柔软的胸肉近乎贴在他的脸颊上，柔韧滑腻的皮肤下，新鲜的血液正在从血管里奔腾。他的鼻前萦绕着一股白茶香精和皂角的清爽味道，覆盖在弟弟湿热腥甜的皮肤之上。他用力吸吮，但丁向后仰去，勉强用一只手攀住他的肩膀，将更多的胸肉送到他的面前。他仿佛深陷在水雾和欲火所编织的名为但丁的陷阱里。

泡沫混合着水，从乳缝间滚落，如来回播放的满镜头。维吉尔从他的胸脯里抬头，重新将视线投入到弟弟纵情的表演中。

但丁在股缝间刮了一些混合着水的泡沫，手指往不停翕合的穴口里送去，开始扩张，并不可抑制地将腿间的阴茎夹地更紧。

但丁仰起脖子，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈肩，维吉尔虎视眈眈地寻找着最好下口的地方，好将他吞噬殆尽。他自己都分不清这种几乎将他逼疯的空虚感是来自会阴刮擦而起的快感，还是在后穴中自慰的手指。

污秽的泡沫从他们纠缠在一起的身体滑落到浅浊的水面上。但丁的视线摇摇晃晃，被暗黄色的暖光笼罩着，朦胧地像是落在水里的倒影。他神志恍惚地抽出手指，掰开自己的臀瓣，维吉尔应该是扶住了他的肩膀，他就着早已青筋勃起的阴茎，猛然坐下。

两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

维吉尔抬起他的腰，根本不管他有没有适应体内的异物，直接一个深挺，破开紧致的肠壁，直直地碾压过前列腺。但丁抖着膝盖，直接跪坐在他的身上。

一声从胸膛里挤出来的呻吟回荡在空旷的浴室里。

但丁的脑子都被情欲塞满了，粗硬的性器在他的身体里进进出出，他不得不抓紧了浴缸的沿壁才得以稳住身体。然而维吉尔立刻圈住的他的手掌，将他的身体拉直向后仰去。但丁头顶浴缸，抻直了双腿，脚尖堪堪够到墙壁，连踢蹬的力气都被维吉尔掌控。

维吉尔掰开他的膝盖，将他的身体彻底打开，阴茎又随着他前倾的动作彻底地操进后穴里。但丁咬着牙也无法咽下呜咽声，“太多了……唔……”他的声音断断续续的，却得不到丝毫怜悯的对待。维吉尔像是要充分发挥他的用处，撩出被他不小心咬紧嘴里的头发。但丁歪着头，讨好地蹭着他的手指，探出红舌乖巧地舔弄着裹着粗茧的指腹。

维吉尔改捏住他的下颚，与他接吻，却更像是敲骨噬髓般的掠夺。

他彻底地射进了但丁的身体里，他的弟弟被烫地一哆嗦，腿肚抽搐，脚背绷直。接着软倒在浴缸里，大口地喘着气。

艳红的乳肉随着他的动作上下起伏，落在维吉尔的眼里。他在但丁茫然的视线里，手指掐起深色的乳晕，捏着揉搓着乳珠。还未从高潮的余韵中回神的但丁慌乱地喘息起来，夹杂着情欲的呻吟。

维吉尔看到他连耳朵都是红色的，还意犹未尽地说道：“该我来帮你清洗了——作为报酬。”

“不……不了……”但丁刚刚回过神，却被维吉尔抱进了怀里，还未来得及挣扎，手指就着温水和精液，开始在后穴搅动。

维吉尔打开花洒，他的声音同时落入水幕中：“概不赊账。”


	16. Chapter 16

自然而然地，夜晚从一个吻开始。

绰约的暗橙黄色灯光下，沉静的卧室里只剩下了他们呼吸交融在一起逐渐同调的声响，以及暧昧的衣物摩挲声。暗旧的墙壁上，他们的影子挨地很近，近地但丁略一抬眼就能看到他哥哥修长的睫毛，在眼睑上又投射下一层暗色的阴影。他闻到维吉尔的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻息间，带有一点薄荷味的苦涩，像是他们上周刚刚买回来的，摆在梳洗台上的须后水的味道。

但丁微微仰头，呻吟着发出叹息，维吉尔的视线专注而又充满了攻击性。张嘴打开一些缝隙，用犬牙轻轻地刮过他的下唇，带起欲言又止的瘙痒。维吉尔捏住他后颈的手掌抚摸着移向下颚。但丁的眼睛里荡起轻微笑意，双手抱住兄长的肩膀，让那条比他想象中更加柔软的舌头略带急切地舔过湿润的嘴角，带着一点势不可挡的侵略性，占领他的口腔。

啧啧水声由耳鼓传进他们的脑子里，但丁眯起眼睛，翻搅着维吉尔的情欲，挑衅地勾着他的舌头在自己的嘴里肆无忌惮地索要掠夺。维吉尔向前倾去，就着亲吻的姿势将他按倒在床上。每当这个时候，维吉尔都能从但丁的眼神中读出一种并不带有敌意的嘲弄。他结束了这个吻，直起了身，不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼。随即从下摆开始，一颗颗解开自己衬衫上的扣子。

但丁在间隙中将手反扣在头顶，或者说，他明确并且期待着即将发生的事情。他们会接吻、上床、做爱，这个过程他已经经历了太多次，连他的身体都变得熟悉维吉尔的动作。但是令他感到有些奇怪的是，他以为自己对这种事情会有些陌生，然而并没有，他仿佛随时做好了这种准备，甚至不需要去思考这其中的因果逻辑。他躺在床上，维吉尔的影子覆盖住了他，同时，他的思考也停止了。我没必要考虑这么多，但丁轻笑出声，配合地解开了自己的皮带，搓了两把微薄的阴茎。维吉尔覆盖住了他的手背，神色不明，接着嗤笑一声，骨节分明的手指插进他的指缝间，两掌相扣，撸动起但丁的阴茎。

但丁一个激灵，错觉使他分不清是自己，还是维吉尔在给他手淫。可是快感总是真实的，而追逐快感是身体的本能，他不由自主地抬起肌肉紧绷小腹，迎合着维吉尔的逐渐加快的动作。在即将高潮的时候，但丁反手拧住了床单，连呼吸都急促了几分。维吉尔注视着他的激动的神色，连鼻翼都微微渗出汗水，于是他搂住弟弟颤动的腰，在高潮的时候，但丁下意识地贴紧了维吉尔的身体，手指捏得泛白，又无力地松开。

他瘫倒在床上，粗重地喘着气，维吉尔已经沾着他射出的精液，开始在翕动的后穴处打着转。但丁的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他感到热、窒息、接踵而至的快感，以及，被手指插入后的胀痛。他调整着自己的呼吸，偏过头，扶上维吉尔赤裸的肩膀，他本来就难以察觉的神情隐藏在散落的额发后，愈发面目不清。接着是一阵强烈的停顿和空虚感。但丁配合地打开膝盖，双腿交叠在兄长的背后，仅剩的理智在叫嚣着自我毁灭的欲望。粗壮的阴茎凶猛而又急切地插入他的体内，他们找到了另一个胜负与妥协的平衡点。

过了很久，他才找回自己的呼吸。但丁眼中的世界被水光割裂，他听见维吉尔埋在他颈侧的呼吸愈发急促，每一次呼吸间都伴随着一记凶狠的抽插。但丁抱紧了维吉尔的后背，像是一种由血肉和温情铸造的牢笼，他的哥哥抬起头，从灰蓝色的瞳孔里泛出野兽般的情欲，犹如徘徊在失控的边缘。但丁看见有汗水从他的青筋乍起的手臂流下。他们又交换了一个温热的吻。肉体的鞭挞声在空旷的房间里格外地明显，他们不需要交流，更罔论语言。

结束之后，但丁抢先抱走了被子，在床上滚了一圈把自己卷了起来，只给维吉尔留下了一缕落在枕头上的头发。他感到很累，性爱是非常消耗精力的一件事情，他甚至懒得去清理，反正半魔的身体总是那么方便，让他少了许多后顾之忧。

维吉尔随意冲了把澡就回到了卧室，台灯还没有关，但丁已经睡着了，被子下传来绵长的呼吸声。维吉尔自然没有幼稚到会去跟弟弟抢被子，他穿着睡衣躺在了但丁留给他的另一半床铺上。就着台灯把剩下的几页书草草翻完，而但丁早就滚到了他的身边，棉质布料挡不住他身体的温度，他的小腿已经纠缠了上来。

维吉尔关灯，躺下，抱住了往自己怀里钻的弟弟。


	17. Chapter 17

维吉尔拍打着翅膀，低身飞行，巡视着这片荒凉的土地上还有没有值得他捕捉的猎物。

骷髅和蚂蚁类的生物首先被他排除，但丁不喜欢类人生物的肉，通常这类恶魔的身体上只会剩下骨架和腐肉，昆虫类也不行。最好是红蜥蜴，肉质饱满，易于烤熟，他的弟弟评价过这种口感接近于全熟的牛肉。

维吉尔不知道全熟的牛肉和三分熟的牛肉在果腹上有什么区别，不过比起能在魔界茹毛饮血的自己，惯于人类习性的弟弟，尤其是只吃特定人类食物的但丁在他看来格外地娇生惯养。于是他们之间的矛盾就从互不相让的战斗理念，转变为了今天三餐吃什么。在发现魔界乏善可陈的物产后，他们将三餐并做了两餐，最后不得不将其中的一顿改为了吸收红魔石来拯救但丁濒临崩溃的舌头。

他的兄弟说自己快要饿死了，并且会成为魔界第一头饿死的半魔。他想念披萨、冰激凌和他曾经不那么在意的人类零食。

维吉尔冷笑，他并不想娇惯但丁的臭毛病，但是出于身为兄长的责任感和伴侣的危机意识，他必须得更加勤快地进行狩猎，来满足饲养弟弟的需求。

他环顾着四周，这片区域大部分的恶魔都在察觉到他的气息后逃走了，但总有那么几个不怕送死的家伙。他真心希望今天的猎物能够满足但丁那副被人类生活养刁的胃口。维吉尔自认比起年轻的时候，他的脾气已经温和了很多，可是他用了好几种办法还是堵不上弟弟那张喋喋不休的嘴——尤其当但丁能够抱怨的对象只有他一个人的时候，甚至会在清醒后变本加厉。

更糟糕的是，维吉尔发现自己开始受到了但丁的影响，他开始变得越来越挑剔食物的口味。

所以他现在想快点回去。不仅是为了让这群打扰到他的恶魔立刻变成他们的餐食，于是他转动阎魔刀，数不清的蓝色刀光在他的身旁闪过，恶魔们变成了一块块血肉。维吉尔像个挑剔的饕客，选走了看起来肉纹最均匀的那块。

他并没有解除魔人的形态，在魔界，保持恶魔的状态反而是较为节能的状态。但是他并没有对非要保持人类拟态的多加指责，就像他能够容忍弟弟各种娇惯的小毛病一样，这些在他看来都无伤大雅。他飞行的速度很快，没过多久就回到了简陋的屋子前。按照他弟弟类似于猫科动物般的习性，给他圈个活动范围，就能让他安静地等自己提着猎物回到家。

维吉尔对这点感到满意，虽然他的弟弟不肯住山洞，不肯吃生肉，但这里毕竟是由他搭建的巢穴，现在还很简陋，不过等过了这个时期，他会去寻找更适合他们居住的地方。

他将还未处理过的食物放在歪歪扭扭的木柜里，走到里间，但丁还躺在床上，同样简陋的木床由两块木板拼起来，床上铺了些银白色的干草。反正对他们而言，床是消耗品，再高的质量也用不了几次就会碎成木屑。但丁甚至嘲笑过他们像是一种随着木头而迁移的族群，等目前居住地周围可以用来打造床的木头消耗完，就可以搬去下个地方了。

但丁蜷在床上，抱着维吉尔的衣服睡得很沉，连他的靠近都没有察觉。

他的兄长兼伴侣抵着他的额头，热度还没有褪去。但丁猛地睁开眼，半魔化的爪子扣进维吉尔的肩膀里，他们一齐翻下了床，在地上滚了一圈。

维吉尔身后的翅膀扑地一声打开，拢在他们的身上。另外将尾巴圈住了弟弟的腰，防止他乱动。

“好热……”但丁抓破了维吉尔的皮肤，血液从伤口里溢出，空气中的温度仿佛随着他的清醒开始灼烧，接着，他又被烧迷糊了，松开了手，黏黏糊糊地用泛热的脸庞去蹭维吉尔的肩膀，伸出舌头舔弄着淌下的鲜血。

“先吃点东西。”维吉尔好心地建议道。

可是专心舔着他的血的弟弟似乎没听清他在说什么，竖起的眼睛里一片茫然，或者他恶魔的那部分本能已经下意识地将维吉尔默认为了最可口的“食物”。维吉尔默默地掰正了他的脸，被打断进食的但丁显得有些焦躁不安，从口中发出了声声低吼，如果不是事先用尾巴将他圈起来，他几乎就能挣脱维吉尔的怀抱。

于是维吉尔一口咬住了他的脖颈，挣扎逐渐减弱，于是他转而舔弄起了滚动的喉结，但丁仰着脖子，感受着维吉尔释放出的威压。两只强大恶魔的气息搅和在了一起，互不相让。渐渐地，安抚的舔弄转化为了充满情欲的啃咬，伴随着与之而来的征服欲，和未被满足的食欲混合在了一起，他的动作逐渐激烈，维吉尔按着弟弟的身体，强迫他打开自己的双腿，小腹底下半魔化的缝隙暴露在他的眼前。他伸出爪子，尖利的指甲刮弄着缝隙间的猩红软肉，在但丁半是呻吟半是吼叫的挣扎中，用力掰开了两边的外壳。将自己全然恶魔化的性器直挺挺地插进处于热潮期的穴肉中。

但丁所有的声音都化作了痛苦的哀叫，一方面，处于发情期的身体令他不得不向自己的雄性伴侣展开自己的身体，另一方面，作为处于食物链顶端的猎食者而不甘心就此被捕获，臣服于另一头同样凶残的猎食者。他如同渴求维吉尔的阴茎一般渴求他的血肉，只有同时拥有这两者才能填满他日益增长的胃口和欲望。

维吉尔不顾他的虚张声势的吼叫，狠狠地用阴茎鞭挞着他的雌穴，感受着细微的褶皱被他缓慢地撑开，湿热又紧致地包裹着入侵的性器。他感到如进食般满足，并且食髓知味般顶弄起敏感的宫口。但丁不由自主地呈现出了恶魔的姿态，尽管他还是人型，可是宽大的翅膀不停地拍打着地面，勾爪深深地因为身上的撞击而嵌进地板里。他的双腿被架在维吉尔的肩上，鳞片刮过大腿的内侧，在柔韧的皮肤上割开一道道口子。鲜血和他被操出来的体液混合在一起，又被维吉尔卷进嘴里，他的哥哥仿佛在享用一道由自己料理的大餐。

但丁被彻底地打开，甚至能够听见自己的胯骨被拉地吱吱作响，可是他仍未完全满足，高热如暴走的魔力般燃烧着他的脑子，他像是完全臣服于欲望的野兽，抬起后臀，迎接着来自身后一次比一次凶狠的操弄。

被倒灌回他体内的液体将他彻底地浸湿，他感到自己的胃液在灼烧，半魔化的尖爪挠着地板，维吉尔的尾巴圈着他的右腿，将他的身体拉开，小心地巡视着他的表情。但丁眯起眼睛，眼前是茫然又不真实的景象，可是他感到饿，尖牙在泛痒。维吉尔将手臂敌到他的面前，察觉到兄长好意的但丁微微回过神，青色的血管下就是他所渴望的温热的血液，只要咬破就能满嘴腥甜。维吉尔在他耳边的喘息像是一种蛊惑，来自身后的顶弄同样像是一种催促，头发黏在脸上有些难受，但丁回了些神，轻舔着哥哥的手腕，接着落下一个吻。

维吉尔叹了口气，他好几次都想去纠正但丁的坏习惯，却不得不承认很大一部分是自己过于放任的过错。他咬着弟弟红肿的嘴唇，将自己的精液射进了期待已久的子宫，边问他烤肉要几分熟。


	18. Chapter 18

十点已经过去了十分钟，维吉尔是在旧巷旁的角落里发现但丁的，他的弟弟喝了酒，靠在墙边，周围还有三两个醉汉，他们全都拎着酒壶。维吉尔站得离他们有些距离，他不喜欢酒的味道，也不喜欢但丁和这群人类厮混在一起。

可是但丁并没有注意到他，他大声地笑着，把酒瓶送进自己的嘴里，酒液洒在他的衣服上，围在他身旁的人嘘了一声，接着一个接一个地与他碰杯。可是他的弟弟还没有尽兴，哪怕他已经有些醉了，他扶着墙，无论谁来找他拼酒，他都来者不拒。

维吉尔远远地看着他，那是他无法理解的属于但丁的浮世喧嚣，他喝完了瓶底的最后一口酒，把酒瓶扔在地上，踩着玻璃碎片摇摇晃晃地离开。他走到阴影里，才看见了等着他的兄长。

但丁嗝了一声，捂住嘴。月光下，他脸颊发烫，眼角发红，整个人因为过量的酒精歪歪扭扭的，维吉尔忍着不悦扶了他一把，在支撑住他手臂的一瞬间，察觉到了但丁肌肉的收紧，又慢慢地放松了下来。

“维……吉尔？”

“是我。”

“V？”

“没错，是我。”

“真稀奇。”但丁砸了下嘴巴，忍着酒精带来的晕眩感，强行打起精神，却怎么也止不住维吉尔的身影在他的眼前分裂成两个，“维吉尔？V？”他反复地念着两个名字，像是找到了可心的玩具，在唇齿间反复颠倒玩弄着都属于维吉尔的名字。

维吉尔不动神色地看着他，没有回答，他不能计较醉汉的行为逻辑。但丁却突然凑近到他的面前，被醉意湿润的眼睛带着迷惑，茫然又好奇地看着他：“你是谁？”

但丁显然是醉糊涂了，维吉尔轻啜着他的呼吸，满是酒精的味道，以及混合着独属于但丁的微苦的气味，像是热闹后的余烬，才发现，你没有在看我。但丁抽身而去，他找了下口袋，最后看着空空无物的手，遗憾地感慨道：“我的酒喝完了。”

“你醉了。”维吉尔

但丁哈哈大笑，“也许？”

维吉尔皱起眉头，这样的但丁使他有些束手无策。他没有见过这样的弟弟，通常来讲，每次但丁出现在他的面前的时候，像是件被精致包装过度的礼物，他既有一种无从下手的恼怒，又仅仅只习惯将这份属于自己的礼物拆开，却不知道该如何将它妥善保存。可是但丁不是能被他装裱在展示柜里的玩偶，他既不听从他的意识，也几乎不赞成他的行为，有时候，他们是故意为了反对而反对彼此。

但丁推开维吉尔虚扶的手臂，跌跌撞撞地向前走去，他走了几步，又回过头问：“你在等什么？”

维吉尔只好先跟在他的身后，还好但丁没有忘记回去事务所的路。每当他停下脚步，在维吉尔提醒他之前，他就又重新找回了方向。

维吉尔也不催促，好在回去的路并不远，他们很快就站在事务所前。

“你以为我会迷路吗？”但丁视线飘忽，他过了一会，才定睛找到维吉尔所在的方向，自己回答道：“不会，我走过很多次了，我不会迷路的。”

“不，我并不担心这个。”

但丁的笑意顿住了，推开门，熟练地翻找起酒柜，他看也不看瓶身上的标记，随便拿了瓶开过的酒，仰头又喝了几口。

维吉尔关上门，回身的时候，就发现他的弟弟抱着酒瓶，坐在办公桌上。

他走上前，从但丁的手里抽走了瓶子，“你喝得够多了。”

“不，”酒精又一次沿着食管流进胃里，冰冷的酒液反而像是助火的燃料，但丁感到自己的脖子、脸颊、后颅开始发烫，脑中的思绪宛如胀开，他的意识飘荡在醺醉的波浪中，带着他的身体起起伏伏，他看见维吉尔在他的面前，可是他又不仅仅看到维吉尔站在他的面前。

也许的确是双生子之间的共同性，他们相行渐远，却始终血脉相连，他歪着脖子，等着酒精感染上他的脑细胞，他在维吉尔将他捞起的时候，轻声地念道：“我的挚爱者为我斟酒……我的挚爱者要我为他发疯……”你看，维吉尔对上了他的视线，我的灵魂中与你同样住了一位诗人，“他要我的头颅来斟酒，”他带着醉意和酒气的嘴唇贴上维吉尔的唇角，“除了他的酒，我只喝他的给我的酒。他要我失态——”他的诗歌断断续续，并不成调，最后的几个音节被维吉尔吞进嘴里，含着舌头翻搅在一起，黏黏糊糊的水声在两人唇齿纠缠间响起。

维吉尔将他推上桌子，但丁向后仰去，事务所的灯光晃得他眼框胀胀地疼，他因为维吉尔的吻而感到晕眩，接着是手指，接着是体温，他感觉自己的确是喝多了，醉得厉害。直到下身裸露在空气里，他感到一丝凉意，吹散了醉意，却咬着维吉尔的手指，将他们嘬得滋滋作响。

直到坚硬的性器插进他的身体里，他才从欲望中抬头，维吉尔扶着他的脸，看着他被搅得颤抖发红的嘴唇，安抚着泛出薄汗的后劲。但丁的身上散发着高温，以及被高温蒸腾在空气里的酒意。但丁垂下细密的眼睫，在阴茎抽插的间隙里喘息着，维吉尔的手臂用力地揽着他的腰，才让他不被性器操弄得上下颠倒。

为了稳定自己的身体，但丁反手攀住维吉尔宽阔的肩膀，迎合般地紧贴着他的小腹，他的喉咙很干，自发地亲吻着兄长苍白的脖颈，留下一个个红色的吻痕，又舔去因为情欲而从额角淌落的汗水。

“哈——啊！”一次猛烈的冲击，但丁差点攀不住兄长的身体，快感的余波却让他不由自主地绷紧了脚背，大腿无力地从维吉尔的腰上滑落，又被维吉尔按住送上顶峰。

高潮带来的疲惫感让他连根手指都懒得动，却还是被维吉尔搬上了楼，并命令他去洗澡。

于是但丁放任自己浸在浴缸里，热水使他的思维变得很迟缓，酒精的效果逐渐从他的身上褪去，他掬了一把水扑在脸上，才恍惚间发现自己又干了蠢事。

直到维吉尔拿着干毛巾走进了浴室。

但丁抽抽鼻子，貌似轻松地解释：“我已经好了。”

维吉尔将毛巾扔在他的头发，被遮住视线的但丁理亏地缩了下脖子。

“真是失态，”维吉尔同样散着头发，坐在浴缸旁，给弟弟揉搓起头毛，“我已发疯，你却要我原形毕露。”

咚、咚、咚。

酒的后颈还让他泛晕，维吉尔，他自言自语地说道，我的心跳得好快。


	19. Chapter 19

维吉尔从阎魔刀切割出的空间里走下，站在事务所里。外面的雨已经差不多停了，还有几滴水汇在窗上等着淌下。他等身上的水汽散去冷意后，推开给他留了条缝的卧室。木质大门吱呀晃动的声音并没有吵醒床上的但丁。

他睡得很沉，整个人陷在床铺里，勉强能看见落在枕头上的银发，身上盖了一条羊绒毯子。维吉尔听见他的呼吸声伴随着被子微弱地起伏，床头的灯没有灭，橘红色的光影打在弟弟的身上，使他看起来披覆着一层温柔的暖调，散发着温暖的气息。维吉尔把阎魔刀搁在书橱旁，脱下了沾了雨水的风衣。维吉尔靠近自己的弟弟，趁他完全陷入睡眠而不会对自己的行为感到惊异的时候，略带探究地打量着他，思考着在他毫无防备的睡姿下，又给自己留下了多少可以抵抗的余地。但丁似乎是感受到了维吉尔视线的影响，他咕哝着转过头，磨蹭着绵软的枕头，调整了一下睡姿，却依旧没有醒。

维吉尔对他没有任何危机意识的态度感到了些许不满，于是他将影子完完全全地盖在但丁身上。被拢在身下的躯体不适地轻轻扭动，维吉尔冰冷苍白的手指抚上他赤裸在空气里、因为熟睡而散发着高热的皮肤，来回摩挲。而但丁依旧毫无察觉。他只是舒展着脖颈，露出更多可以被肆意攫取的弱点。维吉尔的牙根微微发痒，手指收紧，他感到不被重视的恼怒，但是毫无敌意的但丁却因为寒冷下意识地往他的怀里钻了些，蹭着他坚硬的肩膀。温热的但丁驱散了维吉尔的寒意，同时抚平了他骤然升起的魔性，维吉尔抵着他的额头，细软的发丝散在他的脸上，他收紧手臂揽住但丁的腰，抱着他一同卷进床铺里。

但丁被牵扯进维吉尔的怀里，他咕哝着，四肢缠上维吉尔的手脚，头歪靠着哥哥的肩膀歪着头又挪了个合适的位置，叹息般地舒了一口气重新陷入睡意。湿热的呼吸喷洒在维吉尔的耳边，规律的呼吸酝酿着睡意。不过维吉尔并不打算就这样放过但丁，他挤开了弟弟的双腿置于身旁两侧，解开了他的上衣。但丁的身体在他的手掌下微微颤栗，维吉尔低下头，听见他的呼吸加粗变了调，正当他以为但丁终于要醒过来时，却发现他的弟弟只是懒懒地蹭着他的脸颊，砸吧着嘴，反而因为他的气息而睡得更沉了。维吉尔挑起眉，动作逐渐放肆了起来，他扯下但丁松垮的裤子，手指拨开臀肉，插入紧闭的缝隙中。但丁抻直了脚背，不适地皱起眉头。有火焰从他的身体里窜出，但丁的眼皮抖动，维吉尔抽出手指，分开他的双腿，将已经硬挺的粗壮性器直直地插进了湿软的后穴。

但丁猛地向后仰去，头发凌乱地盖住了他的神情。他睡得太沉了，在梦境中，仿佛维吉尔就在伏在他的身上，粗暴而又狂野地顶弄着他的身体。他宛如呓语般发出声音，含混地喊着哥哥的名字，“V、维吉尔……”模模糊糊地被夹在清醒与睡梦之中，身体与精神都在承受着来自兄长的蹂躏。梦中的维吉尔勒着他的腰，他的意识昏昏沉沉的，带着疲惫的睡意，他想让哥哥慢一点，他感到火焰在灼烧他的喉咙，使他呼吸困难。而当维吉尔将性器彻底地埋入他又紧又热的后穴中，又似乎回到了湿润温暖的巢穴，连棘刺都被抚平。但丁在梦中阖着眼，看着哥哥的肩膀随着他的身体起伏，苍白的胸腹淌下汗水，散发着情欲的热度，抿紧嘴唇低下头，与他交换亲吻。

他感到舌头又麻又酸，喉咙还有因为抑制呻吟而引发的痒意，他因为情欲的灼烧而感到干涸，深深的疲惫感从后脑勺冒上眉头，他伸手抚摸着维吉尔的后背，才发现手中尽是湿汗。

“维吉……唔、啊！……好热……”

他像是醒了过来，语气中还带着迷糊的困意，他哆哆嗦嗦地摸索着床单和维吉尔坚实的手臂，过了好久才意识到自己的身上发生了什么。于是维吉尔又一个顶身彻底弄醒了他疲惫的身体，但丁绷直了腰，等着度过一波又一波的快感，直到他的尾椎发麻。他感到自己的小腹隐隐胀痛，前列腺酸得发疼，又一股热流从他的下腹涌去。他从干涸的喉咙里挤出低沉沙哑的吼声，身下却湿得一塌糊涂。而他的兄长像是一个蛮不讲理的造访者，将他的床铺弄得一团糟，甚至反客为主。他感到自己的意识和身体将现世与梦境的快感重叠在了一起，在他的脑中嗡嗡作响。于是他勉力用手指去勾弄他们交合的地方，维吉尔将粗硬的性器直挺挺地插在他的身体里，被操弄着的肛口红肿发烫。但丁的手掌顺势贴上了维吉尔收紧的小腹，他无法在维吉尔的禁锢下扭动被情欲征服的身体，只能上下滚动喉结，磕磕绊绊地找回了自己的声音，像是从肺叶里挤出来似的，“维吉尔……”

“我听见了。”维吉尔撩开黏在他额前的头发，轻咬着他的嘴唇，搅动着但丁舌头。黏黏糊糊的水声交缠在他们的嘴间，他的弟弟不仅又湿又热，还格外粘牙。任何时候，千万不能掉以轻心。维吉尔感到后穴一阵痉挛般的收缩，用力绞着他的性器，他叹息出声，又撞开了后穴紧致的软肉，插进了结肠深处。

但丁大口地喘着气，瞳孔几乎失焦，维吉尔的身影倒映在他的被水雾氲得透亮的蓝色虹膜上，可是他的眼前却是模糊的白光。他用绵软的手指纠着维吉尔的手臂，用力抓紧又因为失力而滑落。同时滑落的，还有眼角堆积着的、似汗似泪的液体。他哆嗦着嘴角，连一句完整的抱怨都说不出来，他既想说一句“你回来了”，又恼恨于哥哥用这种方式打扰了他安稳的睡眠。不过维吉尔带着湿气的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，啃啮着他的耳垂，两人相接的皮肤染上同样的热度，他听见湿濡的水声，是维吉尔将舌头探进了他的耳蜗，而自己的身下又仿佛失禁般淌着水。他感到身体极度的清醒与意识的困乏，他感到埋在身体深处的阴茎抖动着射出精液，同时他的精神又像是被填满充足，像是轻柔的羽毛般滑过神经的末梢。

“唔……”高潮过后的但丁抱着哥哥倒在床上，他好累，现在只想抱着维吉尔一觉睡到天亮，却强打着精神，凑近哥哥的嘴唇。

今天还缺一个晚安吻。

于是维吉尔按上的他湿润的嘴唇，像是一个毫无保留的印记，终于使得弟弟安心地睡去。


	20. Chapter 20

“你在我的卧室里，难道不应该听我的吗？”

但丁拉着维吉尔的领带摔倒在床上的时候，在他的耳边明知故问，仿佛在强调他所制定的规则。维吉尔偏过头在他的身侧支着手臂看向他。卧室的暖光照在弟弟的头发上，同样照出他的眼睛里闪烁着的明亮而欢欣的神色，于是他也因为这个气氛而放松了下来，顺着但丁的问题，语调却不动声色反问道：“你想干什么呢？”

“这得看你，不过——”但丁又笑了一声，手指充满暗示地勾勒着兄长轮廓分明的眉眼和鼻梁，沿着下颚灵活地轻点到脖子，卷起柔滑的丝纹领带，拉开了松垮的领结。散开的白色衬衫领口露出维吉尔的锁骨，但丁的手指挑逗起维吉尔的喉结，而他的兄长则像是一只伺机蛰伏的大猫，抓住了作弄的手。他凑近了兄长的脸颊，若有似无的湿热气息洒在他的脸边，戏弄般调笑道：“我喜欢直接一点的，让我快乐起来吧。或者，嗯……”他顺着维吉尔的动作舒展着后背肩胛，空出故意留下的余地让他的手掌紧贴在他的腰间摩挲向上。但丁未尽的话被吞没在维吉尔欺身而上的吻里。他哼着鼻子，挣开了维吉尔的手，顺势搭上宽阔的肩膀。接着张开嘴，轻含着伸进嘴里的舌头，顾不上来不及咽下的唾液沾湿了唇角。

但丁舔弄着发红的嘴唇，情绪逐渐高涨，维吉尔追着他的舌尖，掠取着轻笑。而但丁则眯着眼睛享受起了这场追逐的游戏，他陷在维吉尔的怀里，轻慢地搂着兄长的背勾划着圈，撩拨着他的欲望。维吉尔停下了动作，撩开他额前的头发刮至耳后，但丁仰起头，眼中蕴满了笑意，以及近乎直白的勾引。当气氛正好，他捻着手指，在维吉尔的耳边打了个响指，挑开情欲朦胧的面纱。维吉尔一边从下摆挑起他的衣服推至胸口，一边抓住他作弄的手腕扣在床头。他看着但丁，弟弟的眼神湿漉漉的，嘴唇同样湿漉漉的，虎口圈住弟弟的右腕，食指摩挲着手腕上的青筋，接着指茧沿着粗糙的掌纹滑进手心。但丁觉得很痒，从心口泛出笑意，又只好按捺住，下意识地蜷起手指，又被兄长的手指插入指缝间撑开，拷在床头。

但丁弯起眼角，他咬着维吉尔的耳廓，吹气舔弄，哑着声音说，“我把自由交给你。”

掩藏在句子里的意思是，你要用什么来换。我愿意拿自由换取欢愉，向情欲屈服。愿意为了你交出身体的主权，由你来主宰我的欲望，以及痛苦。那么按照我们的游戏规则，他故意挑衅般地问维吉尔，你还在等什么？

维吉尔乐于在占据优势的时候假装成一个温情的床伴，他并不急于直接向弟弟索取廉价的快感。他永远想要更多，且贪得无厌，他更愿意让情欲成为消磨但丁意志的手段，来始终保持自己是他们之间的掌控者，而非被他的兄弟牵引着他们的情事。这是一场无声的角逐，不分彼此。他们之间在摈除成见与血雨后，进退之间更是在互相试探对方的底线，在愉悦与失控的边界竞逐主动权。

而但丁也同样不介意在床上说些好听的话来软化维吉尔的棱角，松懈他的防御。他向兄长展示出自己可以承受的永远比维吉尔想象的要更多。既然是他主动挑起了火，同样不畏后果。他隐晦地享受着维吉尔给他带来的痛苦，痛苦尤甚快感，且食髓知味地索要更多，被夺取的呼吸都染上了高热，从喉咙里呜咽出不成调的句子，眼里却铺满了兄长的身影。

他的腿被分得很开，坚硬的性器从他身体抽出的时候带出了大量的体液，他感觉自己湿透了，额头、鼻尖、嘴角、手心都溢出了汗水，下半身黏腻异常，维吉尔的阴茎进出鞭挞间水声渍渍。维吉尔另一只手粗暴地掐着他的大腿腿根，柔韧的皮肤下覆着一层绵软的脂肪，以及紧实的肌肉，他几乎掐出了指痕，却犹如未知。他们都低估了彼此对自己的吸引力，但丁意识到的时候已经来不及了。他几乎是被处于情欲中变得放浪形骸的兄长所蛊惑般，绞紧了自己的后穴。他沉溺般地听取着维吉尔情动的喘息，以及从他额头滴落的汗水，饲养着欲望的野兽，任由它将自己吞咽咀嚼。他的意识几近模糊，难耐地扭动着腰，只为了更加方便维吉尔在他的身上肆虐横行。

身体追求着最原始的快乐，几乎完全地为维吉尔着迷，并深深地沦陷。他甚至肉麻地想，如果这世上有什么是完美的，那此时一定被他所拥有。维吉尔皱着眉，拍了拍他失神的脸问，“你在想什么？”

但丁眨眨眼，忍住身下顶弄而引起的颤抖，咬着呻吟，摇摇头，又泻出一丝笑意，像是洋洋得意的自夸。维吉尔并没有追问，而是挑起了一边的眉毛，故意拖长了阴茎碾压前列腺的时间，他听见了弟弟带着泣音的调子，又好心地放过他，浅浅抽插，故意不去碰他最关键的敏感处。

但丁用剩下的一只手揪紧了床单，后背抵床，自己抬高了腰去撞维吉尔的下身。他此时正被推上了悬崖，遭受着情欲的欲望，施害者与援手都是他的哥哥，幸好此时还牢牢地扣着他。于是维吉尔松开了他的手，抱着他的肩膀与他一起跌进床里。但丁发出一声绵长的呻吟，他感到自己在坠落，于是只能紧紧地攀附着维吉尔的身体，哪怕拉着他共赴深渊，粉身碎骨。


	21. Chapter 21

但丁不满地低头看向维吉尔，他的哥哥此时被他压在身下，手上拿着从他那里“借”来的黑檀木，他抱怨似地问道：“你今天什么毛病？”

维吉尔笑了一声，他的心情不错，但丁无理取闹般的指责也无损他获胜的好心情，于是他反手按住了弟弟的脖子，说道：“愿赌服输。”

“可是你这是作弊。”但丁挑起一边的眉毛，“作弊称不上是赢。”

维吉尔将黑檀木对准着但丁的脸颊，黑色的枪管将他的颊头顶地微微凹陷，但丁烦躁地拍开了他的手，却被维吉尔抓住手臂。两个人在魔界焦黑的土地上翻滚了几圈，最后变成了维吉尔压住他的姿势。

兄长的身影从上方投射而下，以及危险的目光。灰蓝色的眼睛里酝酿着冰凉的笑意，激地但丁目眩神迷，危险同维吉尔一样充满了刺激，使得他欲罢不能。他顺从地张开嘴，将那支掠取了无数恶魔性命的、原本属于他的枪慢慢地含进了嘴里。他的动作很慢，像是故意在对着维吉尔进行一场香艳的表演。他的上牙抵着枪管，舌头卷住下半部分，故意用唾液舔湿枪身，黑色被染得更深。他熟悉这柄枪，犹如他延长的手指，而此时此刻，更像是一件足够挑逗情欲的玩具。他吞咽着，喉结涌动，将黑檀木吞地更深，唾液滴滴答答地从他的嘴角滴落。

维吉尔抬起另一只手，咔哒一声，打开了枪膛，用食指抵住扳机。但丁猛地一愣，危险的逼近令他感到一阵快感般的颤栗。他的喉咙里发出咕噜的声响，把嘴长得更大，直接吞下了半根枪管。凸起的准星摩擦着上颚的粘膜，他尝到了苦涩带着火星气的铁锈，以及刮蹭间留下的刺痛。他感到温热的枪管染上了自己口腔里的温度，开始思考刚刚维吉尔用这管枪杀了几只恶魔。八只？还是九只？他是不是最后一只。维吉尔会在他意乱情迷的时候扣动扳机，混合着魔力的子弹会打穿他的脑颅，他会抽搐着停止呼吸，任由剧痛、热烈的快感像脑浆一样流淌在地上。

“唔……唔……”被塞满的口腔只能发出呜咽的声音，混合着啧啧的水声。

“这么快就硬了。”维吉尔另一只沿着他的腰线滑到肌肉分明的小腹，盖在隆起的阴茎上，嘲讽般地说道：“给你一点点刺激，就能达到这种程度吗？”

但丁微微地晃着脑袋，他叼住了枪，试图阻止维吉尔将黑檀木插得更深的意图，却只是徒劳无功。黑洞的枪口已经深入了他的口腔，他反刍般地阵阵作呕，双手按在哥哥的肩膀上，反抗与求饶的边界变得只在推拉之间。

维吉尔低下头，凑在但丁的耳边，细细地噬咬着他泛红的耳郭。他亲切却恶意地问道：“想试一试吗？”

试什么？

但丁还没反应过来，扳机就被扣动了。他睁大了眼睛，感受着枪膛的震颤，以及在耳边炸裂的声音。

他大口大口地喘着气，眼前一阵阵白光闪过。

维吉尔按揉着他萎靡的阴茎，不带感情地陈述事实：“你高潮了。”

但丁咽着口水，等着后脑的颤栗过去，他哆哆嗦嗦地舔着嘴唇，狡辩道：“你就不能真枪实弹地来吗？”

维吉尔居高临下地看着他，过了半晌，等他稍微回了点力气，才说道：“输的人没资格提要求。”

“哈……”

但丁抓着维吉尔的头发，把他拉到自己的面前，气喘嘻嘻，却又冷笑着：“那你怎么不试试用这杆枪来操我？”

“你想试试吗？”

“不需要！我不喜欢！”

“那你喜欢什么？”

“……”但丁咬牙切齿，“我喜欢你用自己的那杆枪来操我。”

“如你所愿。”

没有前戏，维吉尔草草用手指扩张了几下，就直接拿阴茎插进来的时候，但丁痛得直接骂出了声。维吉尔是个混蛋，毋庸置疑，而自己也好不到哪里去。粗粝的疼痛和窒息般地快感淹没了他的意识，鲜血是他们之间最好的润滑剂。但丁将手指咬地泛白，偶尔从嘴里泄出几句带着咒骂的呻吟。他太痛了，每次使用后穴对他而言都是一场酷刑，即使维吉尔好心地套弄起了他萎靡的分身。他的身体熟谙疼痛，并能够使他得到最快的复原。维吉尔说，你每次在床上，都紧得像个处子。很可惜，他不是，所以他在维吉尔的操弄下开始反射性地熟悉起了他粗壮的阴茎。

维吉尔分开他的双腿，将他压至两侧，被彻底打开的身体使得兄长的性器更方便进入他的身体。但丁艰难地呼吸着，他觉得很热，身体里的情欲被唤醒。他的腰随着维吉尔的动作摆动着、摇晃着、迎合着入侵者的鞭挞。

他的喉咙被黑檀木划破了，嘴里甚至还有子弹的铁腥气。他甚至觉得，那颗子弹的确射进了他的脑子里，把他的脑浆搅和得一团乱，他才能找到借口，避开维吉尔侵略般的视线，和几乎没有尽头的情欲。

“啊……哈……”他无神地看着维吉尔，突然间，两人交合的地方一阵胀痛，他的小腹被顶出了阴茎的轮廓。他的手掌摩挲着维吉尔布满湿汗的苍白胸膛，下意识地游走到哥哥紧绷的小腹。他的眼前一片湿润，连兄长的身影都是模糊的。维吉尔咬着他的下巴，有些毛刺刺的。魔界没有剃须刀，幻影剑并不能很好地清理但丁新冒出的胡茬。可是他的头发却又格外地柔软，他回敬般地抓住但丁脑后的头发，迫使他露出修长的脖颈，一口咬住滚动的喉结。

危险与维吉尔都无法拒绝。

他无意识地啊啊叫唤着，维吉尔皱着眉，按住了但丁慌乱扭动的腰，将滚烫的精液尽数注入弟弟的内腔。射精持续的时间很长，但丁像是被抽尽了力气的猎物，虚弱地抖着膝盖。

黏糊糊的性爱是件耗费精力的事情，但丁懒懒地躺在维吉尔的外套上。直到维吉尔贴上他的身体，他向后拱了拱，嫌弃地抱怨兄长的身体又冷又硬，一点也不如他事务所的是沙发。


	22. Chapter 22

但丁并没有特别在意维吉尔的衣着喜好，直到他实在忍无可忍地问道：“为什么你在家里也要穿得这么……严谨？”

他坐在维吉尔的腰上，手掌放肆地在兄长的胸膛上摩挲。手掌下是粗糙的皮革纹路，还时不时有冷硬的金属纽扣。

但丁听起来有几分气急败坏，看起来像是个急切于拆糖果的小孩，却被繁琐的包装纸搞得烦不胜烦，他甚至想直接上手撕开。他刚解开了一颗纽扣，正打算趁着缝隙一把扯开时，却被他的兄长握住了手腕，制止了动作。

“我喜欢简单粗暴点的。”

但丁垂眼，他难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，终于放弃解开兄长的衣领，而是一只手拉起自己的衣服，另一只手反扣住维吉尔的手，拉着他按上自己敞开的腹部。他的手心贴在维吉尔的手背上。维吉尔微微挑眉，温热的皮肤下是紧实的小腹肌肉，他的手掌移动着，柔韧腰线因为他泛凉的手掌而紧绷。再往上，就是健硕又柔软的胸肌。他的手指轻轻按下，就能感受到紧实的胸肉贴着着掌心的纹路，以及凹陷着似乎可以揉捏的极有弹性的手感。

但丁故意咬住了自己的衣角，以便于维吉尔的抚摸。只是他嗤笑出声，语焉含糊，维吉尔依旧从他的不满的听懂了他想表达的意思，却依旧不准备让步：“你该学着多点耐心。”

但丁低下头，松开了咬住的衣服，维吉尔看到他的衣角已经被但丁的口水沾湿了，同样沾湿的还有他的裤子，他的耳边传来弟弟的气音，但丁的声音永远透着笑意，问道：“耐心有什么用？”

随着他的声音落下，但丁扭着腰，在他的胯间上下起伏。他故意用汁水淋淋的股间去摩挲维吉尔的裤头，带一点金属的冷硬，和性器的勃起的热度，仿佛饮鸩止渴般发出叹息。维吉尔仿佛感受到一只正待填满的、渴求着爱欲的野兽正匍匐在他的身上，呲着牙低声嘶吼。

他毫不意外自己的弟弟是个没有耐性的家伙，于是他也不计较但丁的急躁，而是打算先给点甜头。他咬住了弟弟的喉结，舔弄啃咬，希望他能够意识到主动权究竟在谁的手上，然后将双手揉搓起胸前的软肉，直到听见但丁低声喘息，才放过通红直挺的乳尖，将手掌移到他的背后。

他环抱住了但丁，安抚着弟弟耸动的肩胛，以及线条流畅的背肌。但丁的身体每一处都恰到好处，连腰腹上薄薄的一层脂肪都令他摸起来格外地柔软，甚至可口。

他的手指流连在但丁的腰隙，灵活地像是在拨弄琴弦。

但丁咕哝地叹息着，却知道除非是他自己动手，否则维吉尔绝对不会给他想要的，于是只好认命地与哥哥的衣扣做斗争。他的手指因为求而不得的快感而丧失了精准，却依旧小心翼翼地解开金属的搭扣。

“让这些扣子去死。”他抱怨着。他简直不能理解，为什么维吉尔会喜欢这种冷硬的布料，还有那么多繁复难解的扣子。全然忘记了自己曾经也喜欢用锁扣将自己一层层包裹起来，尤其是维吉尔不在的时候。

这真的很奇怪，他已经解开了一层衣服扣子，随即他发现这座迷宫还没有到达尽头。在扣子之下，还有一层拉链。但丁露出茫然而又不解的表情，直愣愣的，活像维吉尔在他不知道的时候作了弊。

维吉尔的手指已经分开了他的臀缝，直直地插进了他的后穴里。将但丁的神志拉了回来。湿濡的后穴在手指刚刚捅入时，就急不可耐地绞紧吞咽，他感到有一个巴掌拍在了臀肉上，催促着他继续。而当他看见的眼睛，就明白了哥哥想要表达的意思。

他们的游戏规则几乎已经刻进了对方的骨子里。

你想要的，就要自己来拿。

但丁咬住了颊肉，咽下差点脱口而出的呻吟。他开始随着维吉尔手指抽插的动作摆动起了腰肢。任由后穴里溢出的热液滴滴答答地落在维吉尔深色的裤子上。他甚至还没解开兄长的衣服。

他低下头，咬住了维吉尔的拉链。他故意用露骨的视线挑衅般地看向维吉尔，他的兄长噙着冷笑，眼角却同样泛着情欲。他仿佛被蛊惑般含着拉片，表演般的用艳红色的舌苔裹住，接着用牙齿压着。

他故意拉得很慢，像是在拆开一件包装精美的礼物，又要显得自己并不是那么地急切想要。

维吉尔识破了他的把戏，但是没有揭穿。他喜欢但丁的表演，并回以足够的奖赏。他不顾后穴的挽留与吸吮，抽出了自己的手指。

但丁的手撑在维吉尔厚实又苍白的胸膛上，他难耐地向后仰起脖子，露出紧绷着的脆弱的线条，以及吃痛的呻吟。

维吉尔的肉刃开始在他的股间进出，又重重按下了他的腰，直挺挺地撞在他的前列腺上。

但丁整个人软倒维吉尔的身上，他的喘息都带着滚烫的热意，从而染上了兄长的皮肤。他痴迷地用自己的胸肉去挤压维吉尔的胸膛，赤裸的、炙热的，他仿佛得到了自己最喜欢的、最想要的玩具，爱不释手，时不时地用脸颊贴蹭着维吉尔敞开的胸膛，又或舔或咬。

维吉尔的手插在他的头发间，粗糙的指腹时不时刮过头皮。但丁舒服地发出呼噜声。粗硬的性器撑开了他的后穴，一次比一次重地撞击着他，他觉得自己被填满，又被捣出了汁液，他的呼吸喷洒在维吉尔的皮肤上，亲密地几乎与他要化为一体。

维吉尔加快了抽插的动作，引得但丁发出急促的呻吟。他们的小腹贴在一起，于是但丁很快就感到了维吉尔的小腹收紧，他的肛口同样被插地又烫又疼，从深处泛出的快感令他感到由衷的愉悦。他快要到了，于是自顾自地套弄起了阴茎。

维吉尔一把抓住他的腰，将他锁在阴茎上。但丁还没来得及射出来，就先被哥哥带上了高潮。滚烫又浓厚的精液浇灌进他的肠道里，鼓胀感从小腹蔓延，以及收紧的尿意。他弓起身体，却绷紧脚趾，完全勃起的阴茎同样淅淅索索地射出了精液。

但丁无声地呻吟着，直到维吉尔尽数内射进了他的身体里。他才因为黏腻的疲惫和清理的麻烦皱起眉。

他从维吉尔的身上滚到一边，扯过被子想休息一会，就被维吉尔翻身压在身下。

他还在不应期，身体爽的发麻，根本经不起维吉尔几下挑拨就缴械投降。

他的哥哥只穿着一件敞开的马甲，裤子还算完整，只露出了一根紫黑粗壮的阴茎，就着被精液润滑的后穴，又重新插了进去。

“唔、……啊……呜……”

咕叽咕叽的水声不绝于耳，但丁的手掌攀在维吉尔的肩头。他的哥哥垂下凌乱的头发，露出危险又凛冽的笑意，问道：“你不会以为……”

“啊——嗯……”

“嗬……这就结束了吧？”


	23. Chapter 23

乳黄色的床头灯还亮，昏暗的房间里弥漫着浓郁的麝香和粗重的喘息。床上的两具身体交叠在一起，投影在墙壁上。

但丁吸了吸鼻子，维吉尔的手指碾过他泛着湿汗的后腰，抵达尾骨攀上脊椎，又用手掌用力地擦过凹陷的腰窝。但丁仰起脖子咬住嘴唇，沉重的鼻音混合着从喉腔里堵不住的咕噜声。被汗水浸湿的头发凌乱地黏在他的额角和眼前，让房间里的阴影变得更加影影绰绰。

随着又一次猛烈的撞击，但丁睁大了双眼，维吉尔的身影像是仅仅倒映在他的虹膜上。他的手指抓紧了床单，手背上青筋暴起，忍不住弓起后背，肩胛骨呼之欲出。他的身体颤抖着被兄长撑开，腰间的肌肉紧绷，却只能任由粗硬的性器在红肿泥泞的后穴里反复操弄。最终他粗喘着起，倒回床上。他的手指绞紧，又无力的松开，反而被兄长按住了手背。他被夹在床铺与维吉尔之间，从身后传来的火热喘气似乎要将他烧穿了，至少现在，他的脑子里除了高热的欲望，理智早已被蒸发殆尽。

维吉尔挤在他分开的两腿间，将他的膝盖分地更开，跪趴在床上。一只手圈住了他不安扭动的脖颈。粗糙的，带着暗纹的布料在但丁在他的股间摩擦带起泛着麻痒的刺痛。他倒吸了一口气，反手想要推开维吉尔的肩膀，却被维吉尔借着他向后靠去的动作直接操地更深——好像是他主动地抬起了屁股。于是维吉尔顺势捏住了他的臀肉，用手指粗暴地勾连抚弄起他们交合的地方。

但丁吃痛的抽气声响起。

维吉尔敛下目光，阴茎操开了弟弟湿漉漉的后穴，圆硕的龟头碾开了其中的褶皱。但丁的身体又热又紧，一股潮吹般的阴精从后穴里涌出来浇灌在他的性器上，他不由得舒爽地叹了口气，瞥见了弟弟泛着红晕的脸颊和湿淋淋的眼角。像是一幅遭受了折辱的委屈模样。他将胀大的阴茎又插了几下，淅淅沥沥的淫液随着他的动作沿着但丁浸湿的腿根淌下。

但丁吸着鼻子，小时候他做错事后挨了训便是这幅撒娇的模样，通常来讲，维吉尔偶尔会心软，顺便揽过原本不属于他的责任。因为他们是双生子，所以伊娃在惩罚他们的时候从来不厚此薄彼。这就意味着，无论他是不是参与了这个过程，都会受到弟弟的牵连。

于是他低下头，装模作样地问道：“是不是很难受？”

“啊……、！唔……”但丁被操地晕头晕脑的，他过了好一会儿才理解了维吉尔的意思。见他没有反应，维吉尔又好心地碾过他的前列腺，拉回了他的神志。

但丁的声音又低又哑，像是咒骂般地：“那你就……滚出去……嗯！”

维吉尔用一声极具嘲讽意味的冷笑回应了他，随即便抬高了他的腰，分开柔软的臀肉，故意抽出半根阴茎，又在弟弟抖着双腿的时候，一捅而尽。

这下但丁连声音都发不出来了，他的上半身卧在床铺里，支着的膝盖瑟瑟发抖，唯一能做的抵抗就是绷紧了脚背。

快感一阵阵地从他悬空的下半身传来，高热与疼痛彻底搅和在一起，他的眼前阵阵失神，哆嗦着嘴唇骂了句，“虚伪……啊！……”

汗水聚集在他的眼眶，又混合着生理性的泪水从眼角的细纹处流下。

“你得习惯起来……”年长的半魔低下头，一寸一寸都亲吻着但丁赤裸的脊背。身下的动作却撞地他的弟弟一下一下地往前倾。他的声音充满了一种冷淡的温柔和性感，宛如贴心的兄长和体贴的床伴。但丁知道，在这幅温情脉脉的人皮下，是一只呲牙吮血的恶魔正在盘算着如何将他剥皮拆骨。

“不然的话——”维吉尔的利齿在他的肩膀上留下一个泛着青紫的咬痕，他的视线在但丁的肩背上寻挲，宛如确认自己可口的猎物。未尽之意被他含在口中，灌入了但丁的嘴唇。他纠着弟弟被吮到发麻湿软的舌头，肆意地搅弄着猎物的口腔，如舔舐刀刃之蜜般，目光沉沉地注视着但丁沉迷其中的反应。

追逐快感是生物的本能，即使但丁的身体里被不属于自己的粗硬性器塞得满满当当，又酸又烫，又疼又胀，可是他还是不由自主地用勃起的阴茎刮蹭起了床单。时刻注意着弟弟反应的维吉尔亲吻着他胡茬冒头的下巴，原本握在腰侧的手来到了他被顶地凸起的小腹。隔着小腹的皮肤按在自己的性器上。但丁哀叫着呜咽出声，没被维吉尔控制的另一只手握住了兄长蹂躏着腹部的手腕。

他张了张嘴，摇晃着脑袋，又仿佛丧失了表达能力的幼童。只是用一双湿漉漉的，布满了情欲的眼睛看着他的哥哥，企图让他放过自己。

维吉尔将他直接翻了过来。后穴里还插着的阴茎几乎令他惊叫出声，他大口大口地喘着气，胸膛起伏。维吉尔用手掌圈住了他的性器，安抚般地上下套弄了起来。渐渐地，他的声音又变成了含糊黏腻的声音，宛如一只被欲望折服的雌兽。

比起直接的欲望，维吉尔更享受驯服但丁的过程，他喜欢撕开他的伪装，剪下他的棘刺，将弟弟驯养成可以被他彻底拿捏在手中把玩的玫瑰，他会给予目光，也会给予欲望，将他调教成一个完全贴合心意的伴侣。

但丁的胸膛和脸颊上都泛着即将高潮的红晕，他大张着双腿，主动用会阴摩挲着维吉尔的裤头，后穴将阴茎往更深处绞紧推进，含地滋滋作响。他放浪地呻吟着，甚至抬起手臂抓住了兄长的肩膀。

维吉尔回应了他的期待，加快了身下的动作，每一次操弄都几乎毫无保留。

但丁痛苦地呻吟着，像是一个溺水的人向维吉尔发出求救的哀叫。

可是维吉尔不会救他。

他像是紧紧抓住最后的一根浮木，抱着他的兄长，只能和他一起不停地往下沉，往下沉。

获得如深渊般窒息 的快感。


End file.
